Akanbou no Namae wa?
by Arisa646
Summary: Ichigo sama Rukia nikah, entah kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana. Mereka akhirnya punya anak, mau dikasih nama siapa, ya? Mereka pun menanyakan teman-teman mereka! More pairings inside. END OF SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

**Di****sclaimer: **Saya udah cape nulis ginian, toh ini FANfiction, kan?...

**Title: **Akanbou no namae wa?

**Summary: **Ichigo sama Rukia nikah, entah kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana. Mereka akhirnya punya anak, mau dikasih nama siapa, ya? Mereka pun menanyakan teman-teman mereka!

-####-

**Chapter 1:**

Uryuu dan Orihime Ishida.

-####-

Suatu pagi yang sangat baik, Ichigo bangun. Abis itu tidur lagi. Eh, bangun lagi. Tapi karena males, tidur lagi. Bangun lagi. Tidur lagi. Bangun, ngusep-ngusep mata. Ti---

_BUUK!!_

"Apa sih lo, bangun tidur melulu!? Pusing gue ngeliatnya!" Rukia mukul Ichigo pake bantal.

"Kenapa, sih Rukia!? Kamar gue juga!" Ichigo protes, tapi pas dia ngeliat sekeliling, Ichigo shock berat! Kenapa? Karena pertama, dia tidur di double-bed. Kedua, kamarnya gede. Ketiga, karena Rukia tidur di sampingnya!

"Kamar kamu!? Ini kamar kita, oon! Aduuh, Tuhan... suami saye kenape???" Rukia bergaya didramatisir dengan logat betawi, sungguh menyeramkan.

"Kamar KITAA!???? Haa???!!! LU SUAMI GUE!?? Eh, salah... LU ISTRI GUEEE!???" Ichigo bergaya LEBIH didramatisir.

"Capeee deeh... Kenapa sih kamu, Ichi? Perasaan kemaren fine-fine aja. Kok sekarang lupa?"

"..." Ichigo nyoba inget-inget... "Aha! Aku inget!"

"Lu eror ya pagi ini, Ichi."

"Sori, sori... hehe... abisnya masih nga percaya aku bisa punya istri secantik kamu, Rukia."

"Ichigo..." Suara Rukia mulai di romantis-romantisin.

"Rukia..." Si Ichigo ikutan.

Okei, cukup. CUT CUT!!!

-####-

Abis makan siang, Rukia sakit perut dan muntah-muntah. Langsung deh dibawa ke RS(J) sama Ichigo, katanya dokter, Rukia ternyata udah hamil 3 BULAN! Anaknya cewek! Waduh, mereka seneng-seneng kayak orang gila di depan dokter, untung itu RS(J). Jadi dokternya ngerti. Saking senengnya, Rukia langsung di beliin berbagai macam kebutuhan ibu hamil dan bayi sama Ichigo.

-####-

4 bulan berlalu, hari itu sangat kelam, dunia dibasahi oleh hujan yang turun dari langit kelabu, suasansangat pengap dan dingin. Pada hari itu.... RUKIA MENINGGAL!!! (tapi boong.)

Aslinye, si Ruki cuma nanya Ichi anaknya mau dikasih nama siapa, kan udah 7 bulan, masak belum dikasih nama.

"Gimana kalo namanya... Konkousuke Nagarimachi Sachinsakoko Kuilhancur Ditendangamamonyet Yangnamanyarenji." Ichigo dengan menandakan thumps-up pada nama nga jelas dan pantas dibilang JELEK SEKALI itu. Mana ngehina Renji, lagi.

"Ichi... kok perasaan namanya ngehina Renji, ya? Mana panjangnya se-ular tangga lagi. Ular tangga panjangnya.. naninanini..." Si Rukia malah nyanyi, aduuh... jangan sampe anaknya mewarisi kegilaan orang tuanya...

"Ya udah, kalo gitu kamu aja yang namain."

"... Hmmm... siapa, ya?" Rukia mikir. "Aha! Aku tahu!" Akhirnya dia dapat ide. "Namanya..." Namanya siapa, nih? Deg-degan jantung saya (lebay) "BABON!"

"..." Ichigo sweat-drop. Ibu mana yang mau anaknya, cewek lagi, dinamain BABON!? Pasti tuh Ibu udah gila. "Gini aja, deh, Ruki sayang. Kita tanya temen-temen kita aja, yah?" Ichigo udah nyerah, emang mereka berdua nga berbakat ngasih nama.

Mereka pun nelpon teman-temannya satu per satu untuk menanyakan pendapatnya.

-####-

Telpon satu: Pasangan Ishida (Uryuu dan Orihime Ishida)

-^^^^-

Uryuu: Moshi Moshi. Kediaman Ishida.

Ichigo: Hey Uryuu!

Uryuu: Oh, kamu toh, Ichigo. Mo apa? Gue nga punya uang.

Ichigo: Ja'at amet, lu! Emang gue pengemis, minta-minta duit!? Udah, ah, Orihime ada?

Uryuu: Ada, di sebelah aku, kenapa? Mo minta duit ke dia? Dia juga nga punya.

Ichigo: Nyebelin amet, sih, lu! Kalo ada panggil ke sini, abis itu di set ke speaker! Aku sama Rukia mau ngomong.

Uryuu: Iya, iya. Sabar.

_Setelah di set ke speaker dan Orihime sudah di panggil._

Orihime: Rukia-san! Selamat atas kehamilannya!

Uryuu: Ha? Si Rukia hamil? Ichigo! Kau bejat sekali! Teganya kamu ngehamilin Rukia! DOSA! Laki-laki rendah kamu! Neraka tempatmu! Dasar bejat! Anjing! Babi! Babon!

Ichigo: Oi! Kita udah nikah tau!

Uryuu: Oh, ya. Sori lupa.

Orihime: Jadi kenapa nelpon, Rukia-san, Ichigo-san?

Rukia: Gini ceritanya, Orihime. Kan aku udah hamil 7 bulan, bentar lagi ngelahirin. Jadi kita mau ngasih nama dulu, tapi belom ada ide. Kita nga becus ngasih nama, bisa tolongin nga?

Orihime: Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, anaknya perempuan atau laki-laki?

Ichigo: Cewek, Orihime.

Uryuu: Oh, kalo gitu aku ada ide.

Ichigo & Rukia: Siapa?

Uryuu: **Illyasviel von Einzbern **(A/N: Ada yang tahu ini siapa?)

Ichigo: Cape lu! Itu kan udah ada yang punya namanya! Dari anime apa gitu... Feito... sutai... naito?

Orihime: Maaf, Ichigo-san. Uryuu-san sekarang jadi suka nama-nama noble.

Rukia: Suka nama-nama noble apa kebanyakan nonton anime?

Uryuu: Dua-duanya. *dengan nada bangga para otaku*

Rukia: Ya udah, kalo Orihime? Ada ide?

Orihime: Hmm... bagaima dengan... Biribiri-kirakira-dokidoki-kurukuru-dodododo-mofumofu?

Ichigo & Rukia: Haaa?? Ndak mudeng nih.

Orihime: Hehehe...

Rukia: Itu bukannya SFX, ya? Yang sering di manga-manga?

Orihime: Ehe... lagi sering baca manga...

Ichigo & Rukia (dalam hati): Keluarga OTAKU!

Uryuu: Ya udah, kita di sini lagi sibuk. Udah sana tanya Chad ato siapa, kek.

Ichigo: Ngusir nih, ceritanya, mas? Sibuk ngapain kau berdua?

Uryuu: Lagi nonton Naruto, nih! Gara-gara lu DVD-nya kita pause. Bisa nge-hang kalo di pause lama-lama, udah deh. Jaa nee!

_Tuut tuuut tuut tuuut_

-^^^^-

"Diputus lagi! Dasar otaku!" Ichigo nge-banting teleponnya.

"Udah deh, Ichi sayang. Biarlah mereka jadi otaku, kita toh normal-normal aja. Sekarang ayo nonton One Piece, tadi malem kan belom selese. Masih banyak di DVD-nya."

Jyaah... jadi mereka juga otaku, dasar.

-####-

**To be Continued...**

**Tsuzuku.**

**Jikai wa Otanoshimini!**

**Let's look forward for the next one!**

-####-


	2. Renji, Hitsugaya dan Momo

**Heeiii again, minna! Dou? Gimana chapter 1-nya? Bagus? Eneg? Silahkan review saja (telat amet baru minta sekarang…) Ya udah. Tadi saya mau buat Renji aja, tapi berubung ada yang request HitsuHina, yah… tambahin aja! **

-####-

**Chapter 2:**

**Abarai Renji**

**&**

**Hitsugaya Toushirou&Hinamori Momo**

-####-

"Nah, Ruki sayang, sekarang mau nelpon siapa?" Ichigo nanya.

"Gimana kalo Renji aja, Ichi?"

"RENJIII!???? Tuh bapak-bapak JOMBLO!!??"

"Jangan begitu dong, sayang. Walaupun Renji itu blom nikah, mukenye mirip zabimaru yang babon. Rambutnya merah, susah diajak ngomong, oon, kurang pendidikan, kurang ajar, bau, dan jangan lupa TIDAK WARAS, Renji itu kan masih teman kita." Si Rukia sebenernya blom selesai, masih ada tukang ngupil, tukang tipu, gegabah, ceroboh… dll dkk dst. "Eh, tau nga? Katanye si Ren-jii itu klo ngupil pake jempol… jempol KAKI!!!!"

"Rukia… kalo lo ngomong nge-deskripsiin Renji panjang lebar yang terdengar seperti menghina itu, dari pertama kenapa kamu nyelak gue? Hii… tuh orang masih kalah, dia pake jempol kaki, si Ganjuu pake kaki. Ayo, mana yang menang?"

"Biarlah. Ayo, telpon." Rukia takut, nga mau bayangin ada orang, apalagi GANJUU, ngupil pake KAKI. Serem nga? Mending dia ngeliat kuntilnenek… aduh… kangenya, kuntilnenek… bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Masih di atas pohon beringin? Yahh… capeee deh… gue udah nikah, lu masih nongkrong aja di situ… ckckck…

"Okei, okei…" Ichigo pun akhirnya mengangkat gagang telepon yang habis dia banting.

-^^^^-

Telpon 2: Abarai Renji.

-^^^^-

Renji: APA LUU!?? UDAH DIBILANG SALAH SAMBUNNGG!!! CUYY!!! AJEGILA LU!! GUE ITU NGA NGUTANGG!!!! NAMA SAYA BABON BUKAN RENJI!

Ichigo: Ren.. ren… udah jadi jii-san… ternyata ngutang… ckckck…. Nama lu sekarang babon, ya?

Renji: Eh, Ichigo!? Nyebelin lu! Itu cuma nipu! Dikirain penagih utang! Utang gue numpuk nih… pinjem duit dong!

Ichigo: Enak aja, emang gue apa? Orang yang ngasih pinjem duit? Cari istrinya yang kaya aja.

Renji: Emang gampang!?

Ichigo: Yah, jangan ngupil pake jempol kaki aja, dijamin dia nga bakal jiji, Bon.

Renji: Dari mana lu tau, Ichigo!? Pastiii si RukiaaaHhhhh!! AHHHHH MANA TUH IBU!???? *langsung nyalain speaker* RUKIAAAH!!! ALLAHUAKBAR! GUE RUKIAH-IN LU!!! BIAR SETANNYA ILANG! (Nah, la? Kapan si Renji pindah islam?)

Rukia: Ajiiih… Ren-jii! Jangan teriak! Nanti bayi gue budek, nih!

Renji: Bayii!? Bayi siape? Wadooooh… pasti si Ichigo. Ichigo… bejat amet sih lu… ckckck… gue panggilin Taichou, nih… Allah tidak akan mengampunimu…

Ichigo: KITA TUH UDAH NIKAH, Babon.

Renji: UAPAAAA!?!?!?! Gimane carenya lu dapet istri, Ich? Rambut lo itutuh…. ORANGE!!! Emang setan buah jeruk!? Nanti disangkain nikah sama jeruk purut!

Ichigo: EMANG RAMBUT LO WARNANYA APA!?? HAH!? DASAR BABON BUTA WARNA!

Rukia: UDAH AH! Nyebelin banget, nanti bayar telpon mahal, deh.

Renji: Lu nelpon buat apa, Rukia?

Rukia: Gini, kita nga bisa namain bayi kita. Jadi mau tanya kamu. Gimana?

Renji: Aha! Gimana kalo namanya, Konkousuke Nagarimachi Sachinsakoko Kuilhancur Ditendangamababi Yangnamanyaichigo.

Rukia: Kok perasaan pernah denger, ya?

Ichigo: Monyet, lu Ren! Berani-beraninya gue dibilang babi! Gue aja nga pernah sekejam itu ngatain kamu!

Rukia: Oh, ya? Kalo Konkousuke Nagarimachi Sachinsakoko Kuilhancur Ditendangamamonyet Yangnamanyarenji, itu gimana? Omongan barusan itu gimana?

Renji: Walah.. Ichigo.. nyuri ide orang lu…

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi azan berkumandang..

Renji: Etetett! Waah… gue putus nih, ya Kurosakis! Gue mo sholat jum'at dulu! Jaa!

_Tuuut tuuuut tuuutt tuut_

-^^^^-

"Sejak kapan si Renji pindah Islam?" Si Ichigo bingung

"Nga tau, tuh, Ichi. Katanya mau ikutan nge-bom monas bareng Noordin M. Top. Tapi berhubung si Nurdin wafat, ya udah. Rencananya nga jadi."

"Kesian amet Renji… Ditinggalin Noordin M. Top. Dalam hal istri juga, punya 2 ato 3, kan, si Noordin. Renji boro-boro udah dapet."

"Eh, sekarang nelpon Hitsugaya-taichou aja."

"Okeh."

Mereka pun menelepon kantor divisi 10.

-^^^^-

Telpon 3: Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Hinamori Momo

-^^^^-

Hitsugaya: Haloh?

Ichigo: Ehh! Toushi!

_Tuut tuut tuuut tuut._

"Siapa Shiro-chan?" Momo yang lagi nyiapin teh buat tunangannya itu nanya,

"Nga, cuma orang gila rambut oren."

"Oh." Padahal dalam hati si Momo mikir, rambut oren? Kok rasanya mirip seseorang, ya?

_Krinnngg Kringgg _Telpon berdering lagi.

Ichigo: Eh, Toushiro!!! Ngapain lu mutusin telepon! Udah tauk sekarang krisis! Telepon mahal tauk!?

Hitsugaya: Napa? Gue denger nih, baek.

Ichigo: Sekarang nyalain speaker.

Hitsugaya: Speaker… speaker..

_Tuut tuut tuut tuut._

"Walah, salah pencet." Si Hitsugaya malah mencet tombol buat mutusin telpon.

_Krinnngg Kringgg _Telpon berdering, lagi.

Ichigo: ASTAGHFIRULLOH!!! Masya Allah, Toushiro! Udah dibilang jangan dimatiin! Anak siape sih lu!?

Hitsugaya: Sori, sori. Kapan lu pindah islam, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Ah, itu. Gue nga pindah Islam, si Renji yang pindah. Tadi abis nelpon Renji, jadi ketularan cara ngomongnya.

Hitsugaya: Oh.

Ichigo: … Sekarang nyalain speaker.

Hitsugaya: Speaker itu yang mana, ya?

Ichigo: YA ALLAH YA ROBI!! ASTAGHFIRULLOH ALLAHUAKBAR!!! LU NGA TAUK SPEAKER YANG MANA!? GAPTEK LU! NULIS AJA MASIH MAKE TINTA AMA KUAS!!! IQ LU BERAPA SIH, CUY!?

Hitsugaya: (Hitsugaya pun merasa terhina karena dia memang lagi nulis pake kuas ama tinta) Eh, bujet! Jangan teriak Pak Haji! Nanti saya masih muda gini jadi ubanan!

Ichigo: Lah? Emang udah ubanan kan?

Hitsugaya: Udah, itu mah off topic.

Ichigo: Panggilin si Hinamori.

Hitsugaya: Okey.

Hinamori: Iya, Kurosaki-san?

Ichigo: Tolong saya mohon anda nyalakan speaker sekarang, tuh ada tulisannya di telpon "SPEAKER. S-P-E-A-K-E-R."

Hinamori: Baik. *nyalain speaker* Sudah?

Ichigo: Alhamdullilah! Akhirnya ada yang ngerti juga!

Rukia: Umm.. jadinya gini Hinamori-san. Kita kan udah mo punya anak. Jadi bisa ngak kalian pikirin namanya, selera nama kita jelek.

Hitsugaya: Suika! (bahasa jepang untuk semangka)

Ichigo: Anak ubanan ber-IQ rendah, tolong jangan namakan anak kita Suika. Emang mo dijual di toko semangka? Lagian lahirnya nanti musim dingin. Semangka macam apa yang tumbuh pas lagi salju?

Hitsugaya: Semangka!

Ichigo: Itu sama, oon!

Hitsugaya: Watermelon!

Ichigo: Okeh. Itu sama.

Hitsugaya: Al-Batikh! (bahasa arab untuk semangka)

Ichigo: Sori, saya bukan orang Islam. Bagaimana caranya saya bisa ngerti bahasa arab?

Hitsugaya: Lah? Tadi nyumpah-nyumpahin pake bahasa arab? Sekarang nga ngerti? Itu artinya semangka, stroberi busuk.

Ichigo: Udah, ah. Lu idenya kedikitan.

Hitsugaya: Siapa bilang? Masih ada Watermeloen, La Pasteque, die Wassermelone, l'anguria, arbuz, la sandia, vattenmelon. Tinggal pilih!

Ichigo: Aku bukan jenius di bidang bahasa. Tapi dengan IQ saya yang TINGGI –beda dengan seseorang- saya yakin itu semua artinya SEMANGKA.

Hitsugaya: Weeh! Ichigo pinter!

Rukia: Namanya bagus, tapi kita orang jepang. Kalo nama anakku l'anguria gitu pasti orang pada pusing bacanya.

Hitsugaya: Yaah… padahal namanya manis..

Ichigo: Manis bagi kau!

Hitsugaya: Hueeeh! Jadi laper! Momo! Potongin SEMANGKA!

Ichigo: CUKUUUP!!! Gue enek ama semangka!

Hinamori: Wah, padahal saya baru mengirimkan semangka ke rumah anda.

Rukia: Ha? Emang musim?

Hinamori: Kalo disini semangkanya ada yang di develop sama Kurotsuchi-taichou, mahal, tapi bisa tumbuh kapan aja dan dimana aja.

Rukia: Hooo…

Ichigo: Oh, si Kurotsuchi jadi kayak apa aja di situ.

Hinamori: Sekarang juga ada program namanya "Call less, work more." Jadi pulsa ke sini dan dari sini itu per detik 5 ribu.

Ichigo: UAPAAA!??? 5 REBAY!?? GILEEE!! UDAH BERAPA DETIK NIH!? LUDES DAH NIH DUIT!

_Tuuut tuut tuuut tuuut._

-^^^^-

"Dasar! Kurotsuchi gila! Emang duit turun dari langit!?" Ichigo nyumpahin si Kurotsuchi.

"Eh, Ichi. Tadi ada kiriman."

"Weeh! Barang gratis! Apaan?"

"Itu… semangka dari Hinamori-san."

"CUKKUUUUP!!!"

Dan mulai hari itu… Kurosaki Ichigo mempunyai phobia pada semangka,

Dan juga phobia pada anak kecil berambut ubanan yang selalu makan semangka, IQ dia berapa sih?

-####-

**Huweeeh… jelek amet. Kagak lucu sama sekali, mana update-nya lama bengak. Salahkanlah SEKOLAH DAN PR DAN NILAI MATEMATIK SAYA YANG ANJLOK. Please review! Saya janji chapter berikutnya akan lebih lucu dari pada ini!**


	3. Byakuya, Gin dan Rangiku

**Haaaaah… ckckck, jadi weekly update, nih. Gara-gara PR numpuk, klub udah mulai sibuk, planning outing akhir taun udah mulai, hasil term test udah keluar. Yah, mari, baca saja.**

-####-

**Chapter 2:**

Kuchiki Byakuya,

Ichimaru Gin & Rangiku

-####-

"_Nyam, nyam, nyam.. pupupupuuh! _Eh, si Kurotsuchi itu pinter juga, bisa buat semangka yang tumbuh di musim apa aja, ENAK LAGI!" Ichigo makan semangka yang di kasih Momo dengan semangat.

"Ichi… bagi dikit, dong. Katanya muak ama semangka, tapi ternyata makan lahap gitu." Rukia protes di samping Ichigo, motongin semangka.

"Yah… nanti kalo kamu makan semangka, bayinya jadi suka. Klo bayinya suka, hiii… bisa-bisa jadi freak kayak si Toushi itutuh." Ichigo ngambil potongan semangka yang baru.

"Teori macam apa itu? Ngomongin soal bayi, kita belom ketemu nama, lagi. Gimana kalo nanya Onii-sama, aja?"

"Hmm…" Ichigo mikir-mikir, Byakuya itu orangnya nga sembarangan, bijak, dan hebat. Mosop orang kayak gitu ngasih nama kagak jelas kayak temen-temen aneh lainnya? "Boleh deh, ayo, telpon… tapi… katanya pulsa dari sini ke sana kan mahal, nanti bayarnya pake apa?"

"Ngapapa kali, biasanya kalo noble kan nga dikasih gitu-gituan, Ichi."

"Oke, deh. Sip." Ichigo ngambil telponnya yang udah rada ancur bekas dilempar-lempar itu.

-####-

Telpon empat: Kuchiki Byakuya

-^^^^-

Byakuya: Selamat siang, Kediaman Kuchiki. Dengan Kuchiki Byakuya sendiri.

Ichigo: Yo! Byakuya!

Byakuya: Selamat siang, adik ipar-ku.

Ichigo: Busettt dah! Emang nih orang terlalu sopan. Bisa nyalain speaker, ngak?

Byakuya: *nyalain speaker* Sudah.

Rukia: Ah, Onii-sama. Selamat siang.

Ichigo: Emang udah peraturan buat ngomong sopan, ya? Karena rasanya aku nga bisa, nih, orang sama-sama udah kenal juga.

Byakuya: Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, buat apa anda menelepon?

Ichigo: Sebelum ngomong, tunggu dulu. Pulsanya mahal ngak dari sini ke sono?

Byakuya: Kalau kamu seorang bangsawan, tidak.

Rukia: Tuh kan, Ichi.

Ichigo: Sukur dah. Jadi kita ini nelpon buat minta nama bayi ki—

Byakuya: Apa! Betapa kejamnya kau! Kau menghamili adik kesayangan saya! Akan saya hukum anda!

Ichigo: Eh, tung—

Byakuya: Bankai! Senbon zakura kageyoshi—

Ichigo: Tunggu! Kita kan udah nikah!! Kenapa dari tadi perasaan gitu melulu, sih!!!

Rukia: Bener juga…

Byakuya: Ah… saya ingat. Hanya tidak bisa mengontrol diri saja. Maafkan saya.

Ichigo: Oke.. oke…

Byakuya: Ehm, bagaimana kalau… Maria.

Ichigo: Itu nama Kristen.

Byakuya: Saya sekarang pastor, jadi itu nama Katolik.

Ichigo: Pantesan nga nikah-nikah lagi… dikirain nga laku lagi.

Rukia: Renji Islam, Byakuya Katolik… kita gimana, nih?

Byakuya: Kalian adalah domba-domba yang tersesat, blablablah…

Ichigo: ASTAGHFIRULLAH! YA ALLAH! KITA INI TAUK JALAN! EMANG LU!?

Byakuya: Kalian ini… Islam?

Rukia: Ngak, si Ichigo aja yang kebawa cara ngomong Renji.

Byakuya: Mari ikutilah agama kita. Mari kita panjatkan doa-doa terpuja… blahblahblah…

Ichigo: Nih orang! Kita ini tauk jalan!

Byakuya: YA YESUS! Eh, salah… BUNDA MARIA! Orang ini menolak menjalani jalan kita!

Ichigo: Sori deh, no tengkyu. Kita punya peta sendiri.

Byakuya: Dalam Al-kitab *piiiip* (maaf, saya bukan katolik, jadi nga tauk beginian.) Ayat *piiiip* Kita dianjurkan untuk membimbing domba-domba tersesat!

Rukia: Ya Robi… kok jadi gini, sih.

Byakuya: Dear God! Apa yang telah terjadi di sini!?

Ichigo: Ya ALLAH! CAPEK DEEEEH… jaman sekarang masih berantem agama.. mending kita balik ke shinto, eh, emang udah shinto, ya?

Byakuya: YESUS! MARIA! Bagaimana ini!? Adik saya telah blahblahblah…

Rukia: … *sweat-drop* Kok perasaan orang yang berpangkat tinggi di suatu agama selalu kayak gini, ya? Kayak Renji aja.

Byakuya: Saya bukanlah seorang babon nyasar!

Rukia: Iya deh, Renji emang babon, tapi perasaan dia nga buta arah deh…

Byakuya: Bukan itu maksud saya --- Eh, sudah jam segini? Maaf, saya tutup telponnya, saya ada acara di gereja.

_Tuuut tuuut tuuut._

-^^^^-

"Renji Islam, Byakuya Katolik… kok pada ganti agama semua yah?" Ichigo bingung, ini pertama kalinya dia nga ngebanting telpon habis ngomong ama temennya.

"Tapi kalo Byakuya jadi pastor… normal lah, kan dia rambutnya item, rapih, sopan lagi. Tapi kalo renji…. Mana muka kayak preman, rambut merah, tato dimana-mana. Gimana caranya dia jadi pak haji, ya?" Rukia jadi bingung.

"Eh, tunggu… abis kita nikah kita kan udah nga ngeliat Renji lagi… jangan-jangan sekarang dia rambutnya item, tato ilang, jadi alim dan pake peci…." Ichigo ama Rukia ngebayangin Renji seperti itu.

"Ngak mungkin…" kata mereka kompak.

"Jadi, kita nelpon siapa? Gimana kalo yang udah nikah… biar ada pengalaman dikit." Ichigo ngusulin.

"Ah! Rangiku-san aja, kan dia nikah duluan dari kita, mosok lom punya anak."

"Ah, ya." Telpon yang baru kali ini selamat itu pun diangkat kembali.

-^^^^-

Telpon lima: Pasangan Ichimaru (Ichimaru Gin dan Rangiku)

-^^^^-

Rangiku: Halo? Ini panggilan dari dunia asli, ya? Maaf, pulsa mahal. Kita miskin. Ja—

Ichigo: Oh, ya! Tapi so what lah, kita udah ngak peduli lagi gituan.

Rangiku: Ee, Ichigo! Dah lama nih nelpon, kenapa? Ada masalah istri? Awas lu klo cerai.

Ichigo: Ngak kok… bisa nyalain speaker, nga?

Rangiku: *ehem* Ok, tapi mo ngomong ke siapa lagi? *nyalain speaker*

Ichigo: Bukannya Gin ada di situ?

Rangiku: Gin? GIN!? GIIIIN!?!?!? ORANG BEJAT ITU NGILANG LAGI, EH BALIK LAGI! UDAH BALIK NGILANG LAGI! CAPEEEEKKKKK!!!!

Ichigo: (walah… Rangiku-san lagi datang bulan, nih…) Ah, maaf. Maaf, bu! Maaf!

Rangiku: Hhh… hhh… Oke, maaf. Aku udah bisa tenang.

Rukia: Rangiku-san… nga usah diberat-beratin kok.

Rangiku: Gue rencana cerai, tapi ujung-ujungnya gak jadi, terus jadi lagi. Tapi nanti nyesel, jadi nga jadi.

Rukia: Syukur, dah. Alhamdullilah, waduh, ketularan Renji nih.

Rangiku: Walah? Renji-kun? Dia hebat, lho! Sekarang jadi pak haji! Cuma… anak-anak pada takut gara-gara mukanya…

Rukia: Jadi belom berubah!?

Rangiku: Iya tuh… nga tau juga kenapa bisa jadi pak haji.

Rukia: Sonna…

Ichigo: Cukup, jadi nge-gosip, nih…

Rangiku: Gomen, gomen! Nah, buat apa kalian nelpon?

Ichigo: Gini… Ruki udah hamil tu---

Rangiku: UAAAPPAAAA!?? KALIAN UDAH HAMIL!? AKU YANG NIKAH DULUAN AJA BELOM! BORO-BORO PERNAH TIDUR BARENG GIN!

Ichigo & Rukia: … (lagi datang bulan, pasti lagi datang bulan…)

Rangiku: GIIIN!!! Oi, BABI! SINI CEPETAN!

Ichigo: Lah, katanya kagak ada…

Gin: Oya oya… ada apa sayang?

Rangiku: Nih! Si Kurosaki udah punya anak! Kita!? APAAN NIH!?

Gin: Yah… itu mah…. (Waduh, nuntut anak nih orang… gue ngak mau punya anak, nanti cuma bisa nangis, seneng nangis, marah nangis… kayak si Toushirou aja, bedanya dia marah, dan kalo bayi versi lebih mini-nya dia…)

Rukia: Gini Ichimaru-san… kita kan mau punya bayi, cewek, udah tujuh bulan, mau lahir. Bisa tolong kasih nama, nga?

Gin: Sounan ya? *udah mulai muncul logat Kansainya* Mako ya?

Rukia: Boleh… kanjinya?

Gin: Ma dari akuma, ko dari anak.

Rukia: Lah? Anak setan dong namanya?

Gin: He ya? Keren ya?

Rangiku: Keren emak lu! Itu jijaj banget namanya! Orang tua berakal sehat mana yang mau nama anaknya kayak gitu?!

Gin: Heee… *sok innocent*

Ichigo: Waduh… gimana kalo Rangiku aja yang ngasih nama?

Rangiku: 3 bulan berarti musim dingin… eh tunggu, anak Rukia ama Ichigo?

Ichigo: Jadi?

Rangiku: Orange campur item, coklat, nanti warna rambutnya coklat! Bersyukur Ichigo! Anakmu normal!

Ichigo: Teori macam apa itu?

Rangiku: Teori warna!

Gin: Gimana kalo nanti yang keluar malah setan?

Rangiku: Iya gitu, yang keluar elu!

Gin: Hebat, hebat… berarti nanti versi cewekku! Namanya pas! Anak setan!

Rangiku: Anak setan? Bukannya emang setan!?

Gin: Heee… benar sekali.

_Prang guprang gubrak gusrak meongg! Pikipikipiki oh yeah! _(lho kok jadi suara DJ?)

Ichigo: Suara apa itu?

Rangiku: GIIIIINNN!!! KENAPA GUE NIKAH AMA LU!?!?!?!

Gin: Karena kamu nerima lamaranku.

Rangiku: MATI KAMU KE NERAKA!!!!!!!

_Tuuut tuut tuuut_

-^^^^-

Telepon ditaruh Ichigo pelang-pelan "Besok pasti ada polisi ke sini. Nanyain kita, kita udah jadi saksi-mata pembunuhan."

"Saksi telinga maksudmu?"

"Apalah, poko'e ku tak tanggung jawab. Mereka cere ke, si Gin kabur kek…"

"Haaah… kapan anak kita ini punya nama normal?"

-####-

**Tsuzuku**

**To be Continued**

-####-

**Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf atas update lama dan cerita simple, maaf maaf. **


	4. Urahara, Yoruichi dan Tatsuki

**Alooo, minna! Udah seminggu, nih! UPDATE, dah. **

-####-

**Chapter 4:**

**Urahara, Yoruichi**

**& **

**Tatsuki**

-####-

_Tok tok tok tok… _

"Oi, Ichi! Ada yang ngetok, tuh!" Rukia yang lagi hamil tentunya susah jalan, jadi nyuruh suaminya deh.

"Iya, iya… sabar." Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya, didepan pintu itu… ada AIZEN! (tapi boong). Ya ngaklah, yang dipintu itu orang bertopi hijau, berseragam hijau… penagih.

"Kurosaki-san. Ini tagihan telepon anda untuk bulan ini," Orang itu tersenyum SUANGAT lebar dan memberikan Ichigo secarik kertas…

Di kertas itu, tertulis angka-angka indah yang di-print di kertas dua lembar berwana hijau dan putih… angka-angka yang terlalu indah sampai orang yang menerimanya bisa pingsan, seperti contohnya orang berambut oranye ini:

"BUGHEEEE!!! BUJETDAH! TIKUSKESEREMPETKECOAKNGEPETRENJISAMPRET!!!!" Pria malang jatuh ke tanah, "Duit gua… duit guaaa.. hiks… huhuhuuhuuu…duiiitttt…. Kenapa kau harus MATI!? Duitku!!! Hiks..huhuhuhuhuhuuuuuu.." Okei, nih orang udah kelewat lebay.

"Pak, nangisnya disempen dulu aja, ya pak. Duitnya mana, pak?" Orang itu dengan kejamnya nyodorin tangan seperti pengemis…

"Iya pak… nanti.. hiks hiks… saya ba… hiks…hiks.. yar lewat…. Kredit…." Ichigo menangis lebih deras, _duit gue gimane!? _

"Yaudah ya pak. Thanks!" Orang itu melangkah dengan ringan… meninggalkan Kurosaki Ichigo dalam masa kedepresian…

-####-

"Kenapa, Ichi?" Rukia yang tadinya ketiduran nanya,

"Nga… cuma rasanya Kurotsuchi bakal mati, deh." Ichigo bilang dengan muka datar.

"?"

-####-

"Jadi, rukia. Mulai sekarang, coba telpon orang yang di DUNIA ASLI aja. Jangan ngomongin orang-orang yang lagi di SOUL SOCIETY, ya…" Ichigo mukanya udah melas-melas.

"O…oke, deh. Telpon Tatsuki aja, ya?" Rukia jadi enggan ngomong ama suaminye.

-^^^^-

Telepon 6: Arisawa Tatsuki

-^^^^-

Tatsuki: Moshi moshi. Arisawa Tatsuki disini, mau dibantu apa?

Ichigo: *nyamarin suara* ada perampok di distrik 45, bu. Tolong dibantai.

Tatsuki: Siap bos!

Ichigo: BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Dia… dia bilang 'siap bos' ke gue!! BUHAHAHAHAHA!!! Harusnya kurekam, tuh!

Tatsuki: Kurosaki Ichigo, kalau kau tidak mau hidupmu berakhir dalam 10 menit, tolong berhenti tertawa.

Ichigo: …

Tatsuki: Bagus, anjing kecilku.

Ichigo: Kapan gue turun pangkat jadi ANJING?!

Tatsuki: Naik pangkat, dong. Kemaren kan lo BABI.

Ichigo: Emang lebih bagus ANJING?!

Tatsuki: Setidaknya ga gembrot. Idungnya kagak gede, warnanya nga pink. Abis itu nga RAKUS kayak LO yang ngabisin SUSHI PLATTER gue MINGGU KEMAREN.

Ichigo: Sori sori, Tatsuki-sama. Nyalain speaker sana.

Tatsuki: Okei, okei. *nyalain speaker* Jadi, mo ngomong apaan, lo?

Rukia: Eh, Tatsu!

Tatsuki: Yo, Ruki.

Ichigo: Sejak kapan kalian akrab?

Tatsuki: Um… sejak tabungan lo waktu masih SMA ludes kali.

Ichigo: JADI ITU KALIAN BERDUA YANG NGAMBIIIIL!???

Tatsuki & Rukia: Siapa lagi?

Ichigo: Ueeeeh.. gara-gara itu gue jadi kagak bisa beli majalah playboy, deh!

Rukia: Ichiiiiii… kau bilang APAAA!?

Ichigo: Nga nga nga! Nga napa-napa kok! Ehehe..ehe..hehehe… *ketawa miris*

Tatsuki: Suami-istri berantem deh. Jadi, nelpon buat apa, sih? Karena klo lama-lama bukan elu-elu pada yang ngebayar. Hotline gue tuh dari dalem ke luar ato luar ke dalem, dua-duanya sini yang bayar.

Ichigo: Oh, gitu? THANK YOUUU!! Aduuuh, dewiku Tatsuki! Terima kassssiiiiih!!

Tatsuki: To the point aja napa, seh?

Rukia: Gini Tatsu. Aku kan udah mau ngelahirin anaknya cewe.

Tatsuki: Oh selamat. Saya doain, deh. Semoga anaknya cantik kayak IBUNYA, ngak JELEK kayak BAPAKNYA. Semoga pinter kayak IBUNYA, nga BEGO kayak BAPAKNYA. Semoga dermawan dan baik kayak IBUNYA. Nga PELIT dan kejam kayak BAPAKNYA. Semoga bersantun seperti om-nya, nga barbarik seperti BAPAKNYA.

Ichigo: Lu benci banget ama aku, ya?

Tatsuki: Dari pertama temenan kapan sih aku suka ama kamu? Ama ANJING kayak lo?

Ichigo: Oh Tuhan… orang ini cewek bukan sih?

Tatsuki: Eh, lo! Gue itu CEWEK! Sori deh klo gue itu nga baik kayak CEWEK.

Ichigo: Klo gitu bukan cewe, dong?

Tatsuki: Babi.

Ichigo: Lah, gue turun pangkat lagi, nih ceritanya!?

Tatsuki: BABI NGEPET.

Ichigo: Iya, deh. Iya!!!!!

Rukia: Ngaku dia…

Ichigo: RUKI! Kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan!?

Rukia: Eh, Tatsu. Cariin nama buat anak kita, dong.

Ichigo: Kacang.

Tatsuki: Bentar aku pikirin dulu…

Ichigo: Kacang.

Tatsuki: Kacang, eh lho!? Kok malah kacang!?

Ichigo: Kacang.

Rukia: *nyumpel Ichigo pake kacang* Makan tuh kacang!

Tatsuki: Namanya… VALE TUDO!

Ichigo: Kacang lu!

Rukia: *nyumpel Ichigo pake kacang lagi*

Orang dari hotline Tatsuki: Arisawa-san! Ada grup perampok di distrik 30! Cepat!

Tatsuki: Ah, ya! Ruki! Tanya Urahara-san aja! Aku pergi, ya! Jaa!

_Tuuut tuuut tuuut_

-^^^^-

"_Puuuh!_ Rukia! Apaan kacang tadi!?" Ichigo muntahin kacang-kacang yang disumpel sama Rukia.

"Nga napa-napa. Bukannya kamu yang minta? Lagian… jangan-jangan karena KAMU kita dari tadi nga dapet nama-nama bayi!" Rukia bner juga, perasaan selama ini gara-gara aksinya Ichigo mereka semua nga bisa mikirin nama!

"Etoo… bener juga, ya?" Ichigo malah ngaku!

"Yaudah! Ku mo nelpon si Urahara dulu!"

-^^^^-

Telepon 7: Urahara Kisuke dan Shihouin Yoruichi

-^^^^-

Urahara: Halooo~ pusat delivery Urahara Sh­­oten! Bisa saya bantu?~

Rukia: Oi, Urahara-jiisan!

Urahara: Yah, si Ruki…

Rukia: MAKSUD?

Urahara: Nga, nga napa-napa! Jadi, mo beli apa, Kuchiki-san?

Rukia: Nga mo beli apa-apa, kok. Lagian sekarang nama gue Kurosaki.

Urahara: Yah, udah cape-cape gue ngangkat nih telpon… ternyata kagak mo beli nih orang…

Rukia: Ehem!

Urahara: Ya? Ada apa susah-susah nelpon segala? Ngerepotin nih gue! Eheehee.. he… ehehe..* ketawa miris*

Rukia: Tolong nyalain speaker.

Urahara: Sip! *nyalain speaker*

Rukia: Panggilin Yoruichi.

Urahara: Oiii! Yoruichi sayank! Dipanggil tuh!

Yoruichi: Halo?

Rukia: Yoruichi-saaaaan…. Hiks! *nangis nih orang*

Yoruichi: Kenapa Ruki-chan? Si Byaku itu marah-marah lagi, ya?

Rukia: Enggak kok. Saya cuma nyesel dapet suami bego.

Ichigo: Hoi! Siapa yang bego, ya!?

Rukia & Yoruichi & Urahara: Elo.

Ichigo: Kejam…

Urahara: Jadi, Kurosaki-san! Di sini ada obat anti bego! Asli Urahara Shoten! Dijamin muraaaah! Murah laaa….!

Ichigo: Lo berubah Cina?

Urahara: Ngak laaaa… cuma aku baca di buku katanya klo nambahin "laaaa" barang bisa laku laaaa..

Ichigo: Cacat.

Rukia: Urabaka, Yoruichi-san… bisa tolong ngasih nama buat anak kita yang cewek nga?

Urahara: Anda hamil!? Beli susu ibu mengandung "BAKA" dari Urahara Shoten! Asli! Nga pake macem-macem, deh! Diskon! Diskon!

Rukia: Siapa yang mau beli kalo namanya baka?

Urahara: Umm.. orang "BAKA"?

Yoruichi: Hmm… gimana kalo namanya kentang goreng murah aja!

Rukia: Ha?

Ichigo: Bagus juga namanya! *dijitak Rukia*

Rukia: Bapa mana yang mau nama anaknya kentang goreng murah!?

Urahara: Saya mau!

Yoruichi: Aku bercanda tauk, *ngegetok Urahara*

Urahara: Namanya **Kuki Kiichi** aja! (A/N: ada yang tau ini siapa?)

Rukia: Itu bukannya nama cowok?

Ichigo: kuuki kuu.. kuki ku.. kiiiku kii… bujet tuh orang susah amet diucapin!

Urahara: Hohoho!

Yoruichi: Kisuke, Christmas Sale masih lama.

Urahara: Oh,ya.

Rukia: Udah, ah. Aku cape, mo tidur. Nanti anakku jadi bego kelamaan ngomong ama nih orang yang namanya Urahara Kisuke.

_Tuuuut tuuut tuuut_

-^^^^-

"Ichi…

"Ya?"

"Besok-besok kita nelpon orang normal aja, ya…"

"Oke deh! Tapi siapa yang normal, ya?"

"… Bener juga…"

-####-

**Di BLEACH!? Ada yang normal!? Wakakakakak… kagak ada kaleee…**


	5. Aizen, Karin dan Yuzu

**Eh, nge-update lagi nih! Minna, Happy Halloween! Bagi permen, dong.**

-####-

Chapter 5:

Aizen,

Yuzu & Karin

-####-

"Ichiiii!!!" Teriakan kesakitan terdengar,

"Aduh! Kenapa Ruki!?" Suaminya pun panik, jangan-jangan udah masuk masa labor, nih!?

"Perutku sakkiiiiit!!" Bener, aduh mati dah si Ichi, mo ngapain dia? Ditahan juga nga bisa! Klo labor itutuh… penulis juga ikut panik, nih!

"Jadi, gue harus ngapain , dong!? Ya ampun!! Mo gimana gue!?? Perlu apaan kamu?" Ichigo panik sendiri,

"Teppanyaki."

"Haaa? Lo nga labor nih, ceritanya!?"

"Ngak." Yaaaaahhh…

"Teppanyaki itu kan satu orang bisa 1 jutaan lebih, Ruki…"

"Makannya, dari pada bayiku kekurangan gizi makan pete rebus melulu."

"Abis kan hemat! Dan aku kan nga bisa masak!"

"Hemat, hemat… makan tuh pete!"

_Kriiing krriiiing._

"Ah ada telepon, angkat dong Ichi." Rukia nyuruh,

"Kenapa gue terus sih? Emang gue babi, eh salah… emang gue babu!?"

"Iya. Jadi babu gue, angkat aja tuh telpon!"

"Yes, bocchan."

"Jangan tiru Sebastian Michaelis, lagian gue cewek!" Wah, Rukia ama Ichigo lagi suka Kuroshitsuji, nih.

"Yalah, apakek."

-^^^^-

Telepon 8: Aizen Sousuke

-^^^^-

Aizen: Halo.

Ichigo: Halo, selamat malam. Ini saha?

Aizen: Aizen.

Ichigo: APAAAA!??? DIMANA KAMU!? Oi, Rukia! Panggilin Soutaichou, cepetan!

Rukia: Kenapa Ichi!?

Aizen: Santay cuy. Gitu aja stress…

Ichigo: Kau punya hak apa untuk menelepon?

Aizen: Yaileh nih anak. Sekarang telpon itu buat sape aja! Liat aja tuh si Osama bin Laden, sampe sekarang masih ngegosip bareng Obama! (ha?) Sekarang pulsa hape tuh murah! Denger aja tuh iklan 'Axis, baik ya?' (bujet, promosi amet…)

Ichigo: Sori, gue pakenya XL.

Rukia: Ha? Katanya kemaren lo pake Telkom.

Ichigo: Gara-gara gue nga refill pulsa 1 taon nomorku broke down.

Rukia: Gila, hemat banget kau.

Aizen: Eh, ada Rukia!

Rukia: AIZEN!??

Aizen: Hei.

Rukia: Hei… HEI DENGKULMU!!!!

Aizen: Eh, bagi permen dong.

Rukia: APA!?

Aizen: Kan Halloween… bagi permen, dong.

Rukia: Kagak! Emang lu apaan? Anak kecil?!

Aizen: Mamiii… Sousuke mau permeeeeennn!!!

Ichigo: Rukia, rasanya jadi Bos Hueco Mundo bisa buat orang stress, deh.

Rukia: Bentar, kubantu deh tuh Aizen.

Aizen: Mami mau ngasih Sousuke permen!?

Rukia: Saha? Enak aja! Aku tuh mau nelpon RSJ, supaya kamu tuh jadi sembuh!

Ichigo: RSJ? Rekan Siksaan Jin?

Rukia: Apa!? RSJ ntuh..

Aizen: Rusuh Shinigami Jawa.

Rukia: Lo dua bego, ya!? RSJ ntuh…

Ichigo&Aizen: Apaaaa???

Rukia: Ridho Sakti Jesus.

Ichigo: RUKIA!!!! Beraninya kamu pindah agama!? YA ALLAH YA ROBI!!! Maafkan istri saya ini!!! Astaghfirullah!!!! Rukia!!!

Aizen: Kalian Islam!?

Ichigo: Ngak juga sih…

Rukia: Emang kamu agamanya apaan?

Aizen: Konghucu.

Ichigo: ASTAGHFIRULLAAAAH!!! Rukia! Aizen nyembah Renji!!

Rukia: Renji kok disembah!? Ckckck! Dasar bapak buta! Babon kayak Renji disembah!?

Aizen: Segitunye reaksi anda. Boong kok, gue Buddha.

Rukia & Ichigo: Alhamdullilah…

Aizen: Beneran lu berdua bukan Islam?

Rukia: Iya juga… nanti buat akte kelahiran bayiku perlu agama, ngak ya?

Aizen: Kalian NIKAH!? Waduuuh….

Ichigo: Iya, mang napa?

Aizen: Dikirain aku orang yang punya rambut nga normal kayak Ichigo bakal jomblo seumur hidup…

Ichigo: Babi lu.

Aizen: Monyet kau.

Ichigo: Tuhanlu dong. Sembah aku, wahai kacamata!

Aizen: Sekarang gue pake kontak lensa, kan?

Ichigo: Eh, iya juga ya…. Baru nyadar.

Aizen: Oh, ya. Anak kau nanti namanya kenapa ngak dari campuran nama kalian aja?

Rukia: Iya, nanti dipikirin.

Aizen: Ahah! Namanya… RSJ aja!

Rukia: *ngambil hape* Halo? Pak Mizuiro? Ini RSJ Karakura, kan? Yaah.. nga diangkat.

Ichigo: RSJ itu bukannya rumahnya Keigo, ya?

Rukia: Iya, jadi sekarang gue mo ngirimin SMS ke penjaganya Keigo, Mizuiro, buat nangkep Aizen.

Aizen: HAAA!? AKU MASUK RUMAH SAKIT JIWA!? OH NO! Bagaimana caranya saya yang paling cantik nan indah ini bisa masuk RSJ!?

Rukia: *nutup telpon*

_Tuuuut tuuuut tuuut _

"Baguslah, bisa gila anakku klo sama orang gila kayak Aizen gitu… huuuhh.." Rukia menghela napas.

"APA!? Kata Aizen itu dia yang paling cantik dan indah!? Tentunya SAYALAH yang paling cantik!!! Aizenn… beraninya kau!!" Ichigo stress sendiri.

"Klo dipikir-pikir. Suamiku kayak gini… adduuuuh… semoga anakku lahirnya normal."

_Tok tok tok_

"Ichi, buka pintu."

"Emang gue Babu!?"

"Lah, tadi kan udah dibilangin iya!"

"Hiks… bagaimana caranya saya yang indah ini bisa menjadi babu!?" Ichigo membuka pintu… dan tiba-tiba, semburan pistol air menyemprot mukanya.

"TRICK and TREAT!!!" Karin dan Yuzu teriak.

"Astof! Kalian itu udah SMA sekarang kan!? Umur segini masih main Halloween-an!? Lagian bukannya Trick OR Treat, ya?" Ichigo ngelap mukanya yang disemprot air, ngelap… ngelap… tapi kok nga ilang-ilang ya? "Bujet.. nih apaan? Kok lengket amet."

"Itu darah Ichi-nii. Kan pistol tadi isinya kimia." Karin ngomong dengan santai.

"Warnanya… merah! ASTAGHFIRULLAH!!! KEPALA GUE BERDARAHHH!!??? RUKIAAA!! OI RUKIAAA!!!" Ichigo panik sendiri.

"BHU---" Karin ama Yuzu nahan ketawa.. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Sampe akhirnya lepas tuh tawa.

"Ngapain lu dua ketawa!? Gue sekarat nih!"

"Itu cat, oon." Karin nunjuk cairan merah yang ada di kepala Ichigo. "Oh, ya. Jangan dijilat. Karena itu sebenernya Inui-Jiru yang kita campur cat merah."

"Inui-jiru? Inui Juice maksudmu? Itu bukannya ada di anime/manga apaaa… gitu… ummm… TeniPuri?" Ichigo ngelap kepalanya sama anduk yang dikasih ama Yuzu.

"Yap. Makannya kita pake TRICK and TREAT. Bukan Trick or Treat." Si Ichigo bengong-bengong aja. Tapi baguslah, Karin udah mulai mau suka sesuatu selain olahraga… eh, tunggu. Prince of Tennis juga temanya sports, kan?!

"Mang siapa yang pake TRICK and TREAT?"

"NIOU! Yang keren ntuh!"

"Oh…. Mana gue tauk yang mana yang keren!? Aku nga punya unsur gay!" Si Ichigo teriak,

"Yaiyalah! Kalo Ichi-nii punya unsur gay kagak bakalan nikah ama Ruki-nee!" Karin bales teriak.

Tiba-tiba Karin ama Yuzu tangannya dikasih permen, "Hei Karin, Yuzu."

"Ruki-nee!" Karin ama Yuzu langsung meluk Rukia, "Waaah. Ruki-nee hamilnya udah gede, ya?" Yuzu ngeliat perut Rukia yang sudah membesar,

"Oi oi! Ketemu Rukia dipeluk, ketemu aku disirem air, Inui-jiru lagi airnya!!! Kalo kejilat aku bisa mati, tauk nga!?" Ichigo frustasti sendiri.

"Eh, Karin ama Yuzu bisa bantuin Ruki-nee ngasih nama ke adik perempuannya, nga?" Ichigo dkacangin…

"Kacang." déjà vu!?

"Eetoo.. namanya… Mikan aja!" Uaahh… Yuzu pinter juga, nama normal akhirnya!

"Kacang."

"Yah, tapi kan lahirnya pas musim dingin, Yuzu." Yalah, masalah musim lagi…

"Kacang goreeng muraaaah! Cuma lima rebo! …Eh, segitu mahal, ya?"

"Namanya… Kamen Raider X1000!" Karin mulai deh dengan fetish Kamen Raider, dkk-nya.

"Bushet, kacangnya renyah!" Ichigo mulai kehilangan kegilaannya setelah makan kacang, dan akhirnya.. "ORANG TUA MANA YANG MAU NAMA ANAKNYA KAMEN WATEPER LAH!?" Dijitak si Karin,

"Ichi-nii! Udah kagak ngasih permen, malah dikasih bogem! Graaaah!!!" Tolong jangan dilihat, ini KDRT soalnya..

"GRAAAAAAH!!! MONSTERRR!!!" Ichigo, lebay kau.

"Ridho Sakti Jesus." Yuzu berdoa sendiri.

"Yuzu! Beraninya kamu ngomong ridho sakti sapakek di rumahku! Istighfar! Sekarang!" Ichigo beneran bukan Islam, nih?

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah." Yuzu mulai meng-hallelujah.

"BUKAN ITUUU!!!! ARGHH RUMAH SUCIKUUU!!!!" Mulai deh si Ichigo dengan aksi gaje-nya.

"Suci!? Lu bau tai kebo gini! Dibilang suci!?" Karin nutupin idungnya.

"Oh, abis Ichigo nga mau bersihin rumah. Kan aku udah ngak kuat lagi. Abis itu kemaren ada kebo nyasar masuk rumah." HAAA!? KEBO NYASAR!?? EMANG KALIAN TINGGAL DIMANA!?

"Haaah.. cape dehhh.. Makanya, Ichi-nii harus rajin, dong!" Karin mulai bergaya Aming-style.

"Eh, Karin. Pulang, yuk. Udah malem, lagian kan kita udah dikasih permen. Abis itu doujin yaoi-ku belom selesai, deadline-nya kan minggu depan." Yuzu ngucapin terima kasih sama kakak-kakaknya, abis itu narik Karin keluar.

"Eh, sebelum pergi. Yaoi itu apa, ya?" Ichigo dengan noraknya nanya adek-adeknya.

"Oh, si Yuzu itukan Fujoshi. Jadi buatnya yang gitu-gitu dehh!!!" Untung sumpah si kakak ini ga tau yaoi ato fujoshi itu apaan, klo tau mungkin Yuzu udah bakal malu sumpah. "Btw, Ichi-nii. Nih ada minuman supaya ngak males kerja. Ruki-nee nga boleh minum, bukan untuk ibu hamil!" Karin pun menutup pintu rumah kediaman Kurosaki… dan menunggu didepannya.

"Karin… ngapapa-nih… itukan…" Yuzu takut sendiri,

"Tenang.. nga bakal mati kok." Karin nenangin, padahal dia berdoa kakaknya bakal mati. Dasar adik durhaka.

-####-

Di dalam kediaman Kurosaki.

"Minuman apaan, nih? Biru-biru gini… kayak darahnya Kurotsuchi aja, hiiih!" Ichigo mulai minum… cairan biru itu sambil ngunyah kacang goreng tadi, "…rasanya kayak kacang goreng dicampur….UGH!" _Bruk! _Ichigo jatuh ke lantai.

"Ichigo! Kenapa kamu!? Keselek kacang goreng murahan, ya!?" Rukia udah mulai panik dengan suaminya yang pingsan itu,

-####-

Di luar kediaman Kurosaki.

"Kufufu.. muhahahahahahaha!" Karin mulai ketawa sendiri, kayak kesurupan kacang goreng.

"Karin.. itukan AOZU. Bner nga mati, Ichi-nii?" Mereka mulai berjalan pulang,

"Nga kok… nga… fufufu…"

Pelajaran bagi kakak-kakak, jangan membiarkan adik anda nonton atau baca TeniPuri! *author langsung dijitak ama TakeKon, author tenipuri* Dan juga jangan makan kacang goreng murahan! Anda ditipu! *disambit penjual kacang goreng*

**Haaaahh… late updating, sori minna! Maa, satu kali lagi, TRICK OR TREAT!!! Klo di kita mah kagak ada tradisi kayak gitu, ya? Reviews are VERY welcome!**


	6. Genryusai, Mayuri dan Nemu

**Nyaa~! Minna-san! Genki!? Sekarang author banyak acara tidak penting, jadi mungkin update-nya rada tlat dikit. Gomen! **

-####-

**Chapter 6:**

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai,

Kurotsuchi Mayuri & Nemu

-####-

_Niii nuuut niii nuuttt nii nuuut_

Suara ambulans terdengar dari luar rumah sakit,

"Ichigo! Dok, Ichigo nga napa-napa kan dok!?" Istrinya pun panik,

"Wah Bu, nga mo keluar nih." Si dokter malah santai sambil mencet-mencet tombol

"Bayinya kagak mau KELUAR!? Wadoooh!" Rukia makin stress,

"Bukan bayinya, bu. Itu mah ada di Ibu. Yang kagak mau keluar tuh uang dari rekeningnya pak Ichigo. Macet, nih jangan-jangan." Yalahhhh,

"Emang biayanya segitu mahal, dok?"

"Nga juga, sih. Cuma suami ibu saking mepetnya sampe uang 10 rebo aja kgak punya cash."

"10 rebo bisa bayar apaan, dok?"

"Bisa bayar minyak kayu putih 2 botol, bu. Lagian tuh bapak makan apaan, sih, sampe harus masuk RSJ, segala."

"Nga tau, dok. Lagian, RSJ kan gratis, pak. Klo di RS doang kagak ada J-nya nanti bayar, dok. Mana klo kagak ada J-nya nanti bacanya 'Ridho Sakti' doang, nga ada 'Jesus'-nya. Klo diridhoin Jesus berarti gratis, dok." Nalah, error nih istri.

"Iya bener gratis… Gratis DENGKULMU! JAMAN KRISIS GINI! RUPIAH TURUN BUUUK!!! PADA KORUPSI SEGALA. ADA MAFIA SEGALA! Mana suami ibu tuh kesini minta MINYAK KAYU PUTIH! Itu mah di WARUNG JUGA ADA!!!!"

"Warung deket rumah saya namanya 'Urahara Shoten'-pak, pemilik udah gila, rasanya dia tuh minyak kayu putih aja kgak punya."

"Bukannya yang gila itu IBU!???"

"…" Rukia merasa terhina, perasaan yang gila itu ICHIGO, deh.

"Tenang, bu. Suami anda juga gila."

"Fiuuuh…" Kok malah lega!?

_Kring Kring Kring,_

"Ah, telepon." Tiba-tiba mood tuh dokter langsung berubah,

-^^^^-

Telepon 9:

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai

-^^^^-

Dokter: Halo, RSJ Karakura! RUMAH SAKIT JIWA, lho! Bukan RIDHO SAKTI JESUS!

Genryusai: Ha? Jadi ini bukan 'Rusuh Shinigami Jawa', ya?

Dokter: Wadoooh! Ya udah, nama bapak siapa?

Genryusai: Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai. Jadi, anda bisa beri tahu saya nomor telpon 'Rusuh Shinigami Jawa', nga?

Dokter: Umur bapak berapa, sih? Nama panjang amet, kayak ular naga.

Genryusai: Sekitar 2000-an kali. Saya nanya pak, nomor telpon 'Rusuh Shinigami Jawa' berapa?

Dokter: APA!? Emang bapak kerjaannya apaan, sih?!

Genryusai: Saya Soutaichou Seireitei. Shinigami, dan penemu dan pembangun Seireitei.

Dokter: HAAA!? SHINIGAMI!? SEIREITEI!?

Rukia: ? Apa!? *langsung mukul dokter ampe pingsan dan ngerebut telpon*

Genryusai: Halo? Halo!?

Rukia: Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, eh salah, Kurosaki di sini.

Genryusai: Kurosaki?

Rukia: Iya, saya menikah dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Genryusai: APAAA!??? Jantungku.. jangtungku…

Rukia: Dilarang, ya!?

Genryusai: Nga juga sih. Tapi mosop stroberi busuk bisa dapet istri? Saya aja nga dapet-dapet.

Rukia: Oh ya, Soutaichou. Bisa cariin nama buat bayi perempuan kita?

Genryusai: Hmm… Ouka Michiyuki Miraizu Tatakai Tamashii Kurosaki, gimana?

Rukia: PANJANG!!?? ULAR NAGA!!! … panjangnya bukan kepalang.. lalala

Genryusai: Lalala~

Dokter: Ukhh…*udah mulai bangun*, hm? *ngeliat Rukia nyanyi ular naga ambil joget* GILA! *pingsan lagi*

Genryusai: Hm? Saya lupa dengan RUSUH SHINIGAMI JAWA!?? Oh NO!

Rukia: Ha?

_Tuuut tuuut tuuuut _

-^^^^-

"Yaah, ditutup." Rukia nutup telpon. Tengok kanan-kiri, tiba-tiba dia ngeliat si dokter yang pingsan! "Yaloh, gimana nih!? Mati gue!" Dia mikir terus dan terus, si dokter ini tau mereka shinigami! Rukia panik! "Aha! Aku nelpon si Kurotsuchi aja buat ngapus ingatan nih dokter, uehehehehe…"

-^^^^-

Telpon 10: Kurotsuchi Mayuri dan Nemu

-^^^^-

Mayuri: Alo? Divisi 11, Kurotsuchi-taichou disini, mau daftar 'Bimbingan Belajar Kurotsuchi'? Dijamin anda dapat tertawa seperti saya dalam 3 menit ato lebih!

Rukia: Kayak gini; uhehehehehehehe?

Mayuri: Salah! Itu mah ketawa om-om mesum! Kayak gini; kuuuu…kuuuu…kuuuuu..!

Rukia: Kuuukuuuruyuuk.

Mayuri: Yaoloh! Anda ini kagak pernah nonton Keroro Gunso, yak? Tirulah si kacamata spiral Kururu! Kuuu….kuuu…kuuuu…

Rukia: Promosi, neh?

Mayuri: Kuuuu….kuuu…kuuuu.

Rukia: Kuuu…kuuu…kuuu.

Mayuri: Anda lulus! Jadi ini sape, ya?

Rukia: Kurosaki.

Mayuri: Kurosaki? Kok suaranya cewek? (kok jadi kayak iklan yang 'charlie-charlie, C..C!' itu, ya? Minna inget, nga?)

Rukia: Rukia. Kuchiki, Rukia.

Mayuri: Oh, si dada rata itu, yeh?

Rukia: Mati lu. Nga rata-rata amet tauk!

Mayuri: Eh, yang meriksa gigai kau itu saya, tauk. Jadi ya saya tau kau dari atas sampe bawah kayak gimana, Kuchiki.

Rukia: Nama saya sekarang Kurosaki.

Mayuri: Oh, ngapain ganti nama? Lo nge-bom WTC? Pingin nuduh si Kurosaki?

Rukia: MASYA ALLAH! Saya nikah ama Kurosaki, oon! Kan elo diundang ke pestanya!

Mayuri: Heeee… udah punya anak blom?

Rukia: Nih, lagi hamil.

Mayuri: Ooohh… namanye sape?

Rukia: Ah! Kurotsuchi-taichou, bisa cari nama anak kita nga?

Mayuri: Pertanyaan anda itu membuat kepala saya berputar-putar saking hebat dan dashyatnya kalimat anda, otak saya pun berproses sangat bening dan lancar sehingga darah-darah di tubuh saya terpompa secara sangat lancar nga pake macet-macet kayak jalanan di Jakarta dari jantung saya, dan saking lancarnya aliran darah saya, saya dapat bernapas dengan baik dan nga kesendet-sendet, karena saya bernapas dengan lancar berarti nga ada upil yang nyangkut di idung saya dan itu pun sangat jarang sekali, bila tidak ada upil di idung saya berarti saya nga usah susah-susah ngupil hingga memasukkan jari tengah saya kedalam lubang hidung saya yang jijinya naujubileh dan dengan begitu saya tidak usah susah-susah jalan dan cuci tangan dan dengan begitu….

Rukia: STOP!!! STOPP! STOPPP!!! Stop mas, klo jalan terus nanti nabrak.

Mayuri: dengan begitu pun saya nga usah susah-susah nempelin upil saya entah dimana dan susah-susah BAB karena darah saya lancar berarti pencernaan saya juga lancar, dengan begitu saya nga usah nyuruh nemu buat ngebersihin kamar mandi dan nyiapin saya makanan, walaupun itu sebenernya nga begitu berguna karena emang itu rutinitas setiap hari Nemu, tapi yah namanya juga rutinitas ya lakuin aja, dan abis itu…

Rukia: BUJEEET!!!

Nemu: Mayuri-sama, makanan sudah siap.

Mayuri: Apaan?

Nemu: Dagin Babi idung gede bebas dari upil, Mayuri-sama.

Mayuri: Yuuuk, makan…

Rukia: Tunggu! Nama anak saya belom!

Mayuri: Babi ngupil.

Rukia: Jiji sumpah, nyesel gue nanya orang ga waras kayak lo. Nemu, ada ide nga?

Nemu: Saya tidak bisa menentang pilihan Mayuri-sama. Pilihan Mayuri-sama adalah pilihan saya. Tapi waktu pemilu dia milih JK dan saya milih SBY, jadi nga begitu ampuh, ya?

Rukia: …

Mayuri: Che, JK kalah lagi.

Rukia: …

Mayuri: Padahal biasanya yang pake kacamata lebih bisa dipercaya…

Rukia: … *inget sesuatu* AH! Kurotsuchi-taichou, bisa tolong apus ingetan orang ga? Dia tau klo aku ama Soutaichou shinigami.

Mayuri: Tuh orang kerjaannya apaan?

Rukia: Dokter RSJ.

Mayuri: Halah, gitu mah diemin aja, toh dia kerja diantara orang gila, bagi dia mungkin lo juga gila.

Rukia: *merasa terhina*

Mayuri: Btw, pulsa ke sini 10 rebay per detik, lho.

Rukia: UAPAAAA!???? *langsung ngebanting telpon*,

_Tuuuut tuuuut tuuuut_

-^^^^-

Telpon itu pun dibanting Rukia, sampe akhirnya dia nyadar… kalo ternyata itu telepon RS! Wuhuu! Dia nga bayar! Oh yes! Biarin toh si Dokter RSJ itu yang bayar, lucky~!

"Mba, suami anda sudah bisa keluar." Kata suster dari luar ruangan, "Anda sudah boleh pulang sekarang. Bayarannya sudah ya, mbak."

"Oh, makasih sus." Rukia pun langsung ngibrit keluar RS setelah ngambil Ichigo (emang barang? Pake diambil segala?).

-####-

Esok harinya di rumah sang dokter RSJ,

_Ting tong,_ "Wah, ada yang nge-bel, nih! Rejeki-rejeki!" Si dokter pun bergegas membuka pintu, yang ada di depan pintu adalah… orang berseragam hijau, bertopi hijau, penagih yang sama dengan yang pernah menagih Ichigo,

"Pak, tagihan." Katanya dengan senyum yang LUEBAR.

"Hm?" Diambil kertas warna ijo-putih dari tangan penagih itu,

Didalamnya…. Tertulis angka-angka yang bahkan lebih indah dari yang pernah Ichigo dapatkan,

"BUGHHEEE!!! KUTUKUPRETKECOANGEPETKUROSAKIICHIGOSAMPRET!" Dia pun terjatuh ke tanah, "Duitku…. Duitku…. Kenapa kau harus MATI!?"

"Pak, nangisnya nanti aje, duitnya mana?" Perasaan nih orang udah pernah kayak gini, deh.

"Nanti pak… saya ba…hiks..yar…lewat kredit….hiks…hiks…"

"Yaudah, tengkyu ya pak!" Ngibrit tuh penagih.

"UANGKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Déjà vu?

-####-

**Sekali lagi, maaf banget minna-san buat apdet yang telat ini. Btw, yang udah nge-request TENGKYU PERI MACH , deh! Saya tanggepin kok review anda-anda pada! THANKS MINNA! **

**Jaa, mata raishuu!**


	7. Divisi 11

**Minna maaf!!! Gomengomengomengomengomen! ****Komput Arisa error, n harus di service nih, baru pas Christmas balik…T-T, sblumnya cuma bisa fb-an di komput bapak…**

-####-

Chapter 7:

11th Divison

-####-

Akhirnya, setelah 2 minggu dirawat di RS(J), sakit perutnya Ichigo ilang dan si stroberi busuk itu pun boleh pulang. Masalahnya, tinggal 1 bulan lagi anaknya Rukia lahir! Boro-boro mereka nemu nama, orang temen-temen mereka gila-gila gitu! Mulailah reverse psychology-nya Rukia muncul,

"Ichi,"

"Ya, Ruki?"

"Gini… selama ini kita kan nanya orang-orang buat nama anak kita tapi jawabannya nga pernah ada yang waras… jadi…" Rukia diem, kurang yakin ama jawabannya sendiri, "gimana kalo kita coba orangnya yang emang kagak waras, aja?" Ehh!?

"Maksud? Divisi 11, gitu? Orangnya kagak ada yang waras ntuh."

"Ho-oh! Divisi sebelas kan nga ada yang waras, sapa tau mereka ternyata jawabannya yang paling waras!"

"Eeeeeh!?? Sadis kau! Ogah gue ngomong ama Kenpachi! Tau-tau saya yang baru dilepaskan dari jeratan rumah sakit ini harus balik lagi!"

"Ichiii… kan buat anak kita, nih…" Rukia melas, Ichigo pun kalah dan akhirnya…

"Oke deh, wateper, kalo aku mati tuh salah lo ya, bukan salah gue…"

-^^^^-

Telpon 11: Zaraki Kenpachi dan Kusajishi Yachiru

-^^^^-

Kenpachi: Alo? Mo dipotongin daging apa, ya?

Ichigo: Hii! Tuh kan dibilang apa, Ruki!? Si sadis atu ini udah mulai jasa pembunuhan! Pembunuh bayaran!

Kenpachi: Alo? Jawab kagak lu?

Ichigo: ….

Kenpachi: Alo?

Ichigo: …

Kenpachi: *nyalain speaker* HOOOI!!!! JAWAB GAK LU DI SEBERANG SANA! GUE BUNUH LO!!!!

Ichigo: Maafin saya, mas! Janji deh seumur hidup nga bakal nelpon lagi!!!

Kenpachi: Hoo… ini Kurosaki?

Ichigo: I-i-iya!

Kenpachi: Bagaimana bayi anda?

Rukia: Baik, Taichou! 1 bulan lagi lahir, nih! Wasshoi!

Kenpachi: Wasshoi! Cewek, kan?

Ichigo: Ruki! Kok dia bisa tau!?

Rukia: Karena yang nganterin aku ke dokter buat meriksa bayi dia.

Ichigo: Hiiii!

Yachiru: Hoi!

Rukia: Eh, Ya-chan.

Yachiru: Rukki! Nanti klo bayinya udah lahir bawa kesini, yach!

Ichigo: Kagak RELA! Nga mau aku punya anak cewek yang sadis! Nga SUDI!

Kenpachi: Jadi? Nelpon mo dipotongin daging apa? Biayanya beda, loh. Makin gede tentunya makin mahal.

Ichigo: Ogah! Ndak mau saya bayar pembunuh bayaran sperti engkau!

Rukia: Maksudnya makin gede itu ukuran apa umur?

Kenpachi: Ya ukuran, laaah! Masa ukuran dong. Ichigo aja kalah, bukan kadong!

Ichigo: Gue pengin bunuh lo sekarang…

Rukia: Jadi, klo yang dibunuh tuh Hitsugaya-taichou murah, dong! *ngehina*

Ichigo: Klo yang dibunuh lo sama murahnya, dong.

Rukia: *ngegetok kepala Ichigo*

Ichigo: Au!!

Kenpachi: Haa? Maksud? Si Chibi dibunuh?

Rukia: Lah? Tadi kan nanya mo dipotongin daging apa?

Kenpachi: Yaoloh! Maksud gue itu mo dipotongin daging sapi ato daging kebo ato daging kambing ato daging domba! Kan mo kurbanan! Ya Allah Ya Robiiiii!

Ichigo: Rukiaaa!!! Kenpachi Islam!!!!

Rukia: Kok bisa!?

Kenpachi: Ketularan cara ngomong Renji.

Ichigo: Astagfirullah! Gue juga, lagi!

Yachiru: … Rukki, kenapa nelpon?

Rukia: Mo cari nama, bayi, Ya-chan.

Yachiru: Yachiru ada ide!

Rukia: Wah, apa nih?

Yachiru: Chappy!

Ichigo: Ohok! Ohok! *batuk*

Rukia: Waa~~! Kenapa aku nga mikirin dari dulu, ya??? *dengan mata shoujo lebay bercahaya*

Ichigo Uohook ohook! *batuk*

Kenpachi: Chappie…. Hmm.. bagus juga…

Ichigo: Huohokookook hook ohoook! *udah mulai nga jelas batuknya*

Rukia: Napa sih kamu Ichi dari tadi?

Ichigo: Itu… hok ohok… gue…

Rukia: keselek pete?

Ichigo: YA BUKAN LAH! *muntahin selekan dia dari mulut*

Rukia: *kena rukia selekannya* Iiihhh!!! Jijay bajay ngacay alay malay-siaaaa(L)!!!! *lebay* (hooo… jadi Rukia termasuk anti-malaysians juga *saya nga lho, no offense malaysians….*)

Ichigo: Malaysia? Bener! Itu jengkol alay dari malaysia, murah lho! Terus baunya 2 kai lebih ampuh dari pada jengkol biasa!

Rukia: Idiiiihhh!!!

Ichigo: Jadi, nama anak kita sape?

Rukia: Chappie, kan!?

Ichigo: Idiiiiihhhh!!! (déjà vu?)

Rukia: Kok jiji, sih!? Kan cuuuuute! *Rukia lebay….*

Ichigo: Cute? Heh… Cute!? Kau ini buta, ya!? Mending nama anak gue pete ato jengkol ato semur jengkol pete daripada chappie! Apa itu chappie!?

Yachiru: Chappie itu kelinci imuuutt!! *mulai ngambek* kok Ichin bilang jelek, sihhh!??

Ichigo: Biarin! Emang jelek, kok!! (Ichigo ganas…)

Yachiru: Hikss… hikss… Ken-chan! Pukul Ichigo!

Ichigo: Uappaa!? Lo mau gue mati!?

Yachiru: Iya!

Kenpachi: Udah… udah, gue aja yang ngasih nama.

Rukia: Huuu… padahal chappie udah bagus…

Kenpachi: Gimana kalo namanya semur jengkol pete, aja?

Ichigo: Haaa!? Ogah!

Kenpachi: Katanya boleh.

Rukia: Ogah!

Kenpachi: Udah, jangan marah napa. Aku potongin daging sapi, deh.

Ichigo: Bener, nih? Udah, berapa kilo?

Kenpachi: 2.

Ichigo: 2!? Pelit amet!

Kenpachi: … 3 deh, ga ada ekstra lagi mas. Saya banyak pesenan, mana gereja juga pada mesen…

Ichigo: Oke, deh. Besok, lho!

Kenpachi: Janji.

Ichigo: Ruki! Kita bikin rendang!

Rukia: Okeeeyy…

Yachiru: Rendang? Bagi, dong!!!

Rukia: Okey.

Kenpachi: Udah nih ya, ane tutup. Ane ada pesenan kerbo nih,

_Tuuuutt tuuttt tuuut_

-^^^^-

"Kita dapet rending Rukia! Weeeey! RENDANG! Aduh, cintaku, sayangku, sumber darah tinggiku! Bisakah aku mencintai sesuatu lebih darimu?" Ichigo udah mulai jadi puitis sambil bergaya-gaya lebay…

"APA!?" Rukia pun di-zoom in pake kamera untuk menciptakan efek 'sinetron'. "Teganya kamu Ichigo! Kau lebih cinta rendang daripada aku?!"

"Bukan itu maksudku Rukia! Janganlah kau—" kok jadi kayak drama jaman dulu, yach?

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau membohongiku! Siapa pula 'rendang' ini? Teganya dia!" Rukia memegangi dadanya yang sakit karena perilaku sampah Ichigo bajingan rendah yang dengan teganya selingkuh dengan rendang.

"Rukia! Bukan begitu! Aku ini hanya mencintaimu seorang di dunia ini!"

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu Ichigo? Setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku??" Rukia mulai membuka pintu hatinya untuk Ichigo, caelah.

"Berikanlah aku kesempatan, Rukia…"

"Ichigo…" Mereka pun mulai mendekat…

"_~BOTAKTAKTAK, PACARAN AMA BANCI. PONPOPON, NELPON GUE YANG KEREN. TAKTAK BOTAK, KAGAK PUNYA RAMBuuuUT. ENTAH KENAPA PASTI DIA JELEK.~" _Eh, ringtone jeleknya Icigo bunyi. Ichigo tuh orangnya rajin, cuy. Jadi setiap orang dia kasih ringtone sendiri, Botak berarti Ikkaku, klo banci berarti Yumichika. Babon itu Renji, tuyul itu Hitsugaya, dan seterusnya…

-^^^^-

Telepon 12: Madarame Ikkaku & Ayasegawa Yumichika

-^^^^-

Rukia&Ichigo: APA SIH LU!? ORANG LAGI DALAM INTENSE MOMENT EH LU NELPON!

Ikkaku: Yo. *dengan gaya fine2 aja bahkan setelah diteriakin*

Yumichika: Hei, cin. *dengan gaya Banci merek _taman lawang, 'bo~ _*

Ichigo: Mo apa lu?

Ikkaku: Ngabisin pulsa. XL gitu, loh! Nelon jangka panjang nga abis-abis pulsa.

Rukia&Ichigo: …

Yumichika: Rukia udah berapa bulan hamilnya??

Rukia: 7, paling besok langsung masuk RS.

Ichigo: Btw, kalian kan tadi udah DENGAN SENGAJANYA dan dengan alasan NGABISIN PULSA menghancurkan momen indah milik kami. Jadi untuk bayarannya, kalian harus ngasih bayi kita nama.

Ikkaku: Hah! Klo nama doang gue punya!

Rukia: apaan?

Ikkaku: Rendang.

Rukia: APAAAA!? Rendang? BERANI-BERANINYA ANDA MEMBERI NAMA BAYI SAYA DENGAN NAMA MANUSIA KOTOR ITU!

Ikkaku: Kenapa juga nih, Ibu…. Rendang kan enak, lagi, Bu.

Ichigo: Betul betul betul *dengan gaya UpinIpin*

Rukia: I… Ichigo… setelah aku susah payah mengumpulkan batin untuk mempercayaimu!

Ichigo: E? Engga kok, eh, Rendang itutuh…ehhh…

Ikkaku: Gini deh klo punya pasangan. Mending single aja, deh. I'm single and very hepiii~~~ *nyanyi*

Ichigo: Hih! Jomblo seumur hidup, ogah deh ah.

Yumichika: Eh, gosip gosip. Ikkaku kemaren pacaran, lho!

Rukia: Boong! Pasti buta tuh cewek!

Ichigo: Kakaknya Keigo, ya?

Ikkaku: Hidih! Klo gue pacaran ama tuh jabl** pasti gue udah SARAP!

Yumichika: Orangnya cantik kok.

Rukia: Oh, gimana ceritanya.

Yumichika: Baru sehari putus.

Ichigo: BWAKAKAKAKAKAK! MUAHAHA! Kenapa tuh??! Kaget pacarnya botak!?

Ikkaku: Bukan lah! Cuma salahnya si Yumichika tuh! Sialan!

Rukia: Ceritain, dong~~!

Yumichika: Nih, kan mereka jadian pas siang. Malem-malem aku ama Ikkaku jalan berdua, nah akunya kan pake kimono bebas, tuh, yang ada motif bunga azure itu loh,

Rukia: oo, hu-um, hu-um…

Yumichika: Eh, keliatan ama pacarnya, disangkain aku cewek trus si Ikkaku selingkuh, udah deh, diputusin.

Ichigo: Wakakakakakaakakakak! Hebat lu Yumichika! Top deh. Banci paling keren di taman lawang!

Yumichika: Taman lawang?? Di dunia geto, deh yaaa~~

Ikkaku: Alah, diem lu! Kagak makan engkau malam nih! Orang gue juga yang biayain kehidupan lo!

Yumichika: Sori deh, mass~~

Ikkaku: JIJAY!

Yumichika: Btw btw, bayinya Rukia cewek apa cowok.

Rukia: Perempuan, kok.

Yumichika: Astop! Aku harus berdoa deh…

Rukia: Ha? Buat apa?

Yumichika: Supaya anaknya cantik! Aye kagak mau klo nanti anaknya jlek kyak stroberi busuk di sini! Maunya cantik kayak ibunya!

Ichigo: Ehehm! Oi, ada orangnya nih di sini…

Yumichika: Diem, jelek!

Ichigo: Mo gue cincang ga lo!!!

Ikkaku: Eh, lu cincang dia, gue cincang lo!

Ichigo: Kok kamu jadi belain Yumichika, sih?

Ikkaku: Mo nga mau gue harus jagain dia, toh hidup gue jadi sepi klo kagak ada orang yang segila dia.

Yumichika: Eh, kamu tuh mo muji apa ngehina ekeh, sih?

Ikkaku: Yang mana aja boleh, deh.

Rukia: Eh, Yumichika, bisa kasih kita nama bayi, nga?

Yumichika: Oh, boleh, namanya ----

_Tuuuuut tuuuut tuuuuuut_

-^^^^-

"Bileh! Katanya pulsa murah, pulsa banyak! Apa coba nih! Tuh buktinya dia pulsa abis! Jijay! XL XL, Xl lu bocor kali! Perasaan gue pake XL fine-fine aja!" Ichigo marah sendiri di depan telpon yang sudah nyaris wassalam karena dibanting berkali-kali.

"Ngapapah deh Ichigo, nanti aja.... Eh, kok aku pusing, ya? Kok rasanya ada SBY kurus, ya? Kok rambut kamu PINK, ya Ichi—hhhkkkk!" _Bam!_ _Meeongg! Prakeippa prikitiw~~ ddidididdidididdididid! Niii nut nii nuuuuuut Papapapaapapaapaa!!!! Breng gombrang beneneneneng! _

Tahu itu suara tahu? Eh, salah. Tahu mana ada suaranya. Tauk itu suara apa? Itu suara: Rukia pink sun (baca: pingsan) karena ngelihat rambut Ichigo yang pink dan bercahaya seperti sang surya, trus jatoh ke tanah, eh, ga sadar dibawah ada kucing, kucingnya pun loncat dan mencakar wajah (jelek) Ichigo yang akhirnya berhasil bagus (tambah jelek), trus Ichigo pusing dan kepencet remot TV on dan acaranya Sule pun nyala di TV, abis itu ternyata TV-nya rusak dan ambulans pun datang, bersama dengan kedatangan ambulans, ada anak kecil yang bawa-bawa panci yang nangis ditinggal bapaknya, akhirnya panci yang dibawa anak itu jatoh. Hoooooh, akhirnya selese juga penjelasannya…

"Rukia! Tahan rukia! Tahan!!!!!"

Akhirnya ambulans itu pun membawa Rukia ke Rumah Sakit khusus ibu hamil, 'KUNTILANAK BERANAK TUYUL'

-####-

**Hiiih, muncul lagi satu chappie kagak lucu T-T, sori deh. Lagi stress…. Komput error, dibenerin blom bener banget, jadi sering tiba2 mati sendiri…. TTT-TTT**


	8. Espadas

**Huwaaaah… chappie baru lagi, nih. Gomen gomen!!!**

-####-

Chapter 8:

Espadas

-####-

Sekarang ganti pemandangan. Tadinya rumah Ichigo, sekarang Rumah Sakit. Dimana-mana putih semua, kalo ada kuntilanak yang keliatan paling cuma kepala doang. Eh klo gitu mah jadinya kepala buntung, bukan kuntilanak, ya? Udah, ah. Balik ke topik aja.

"Aduh, Ichi. Gimana nih? Anak kita sebulan lagi lahir. Tapi nama belom kepikiran," Rukia yang lagi tiduran di kasur putih itu nanya, perutnya udah guede banget!

"Ya, orang temen-temen kita pada kagek waras, gimana caranya dapet nama waras?" Ichigo yang duduk di kursi di sebelah kasur Rukia itu ngomong,

"Ichi… kamu jangan nyalahin orang lain, dong! Waraskanlah diri sendiri sebelum mewaraskan orang lain! Kitanya sendiri aja kagak waras, gimana yang lain?" Akhirnya, ternyata mereka nyadar juga bahwa mereka tidak waras…

"Iya juga, sih. Tapi kan emang aku keturunannya nga waras. Liat aja tuh bapakku ama Yuzu, waras nga? Karin doang yang waras, tapi dia orangnya terlalu cowok, jadi sama aja nga normal."

"Bener, tuh! Tapi emang ibu kamu nga waras?"

"Waras lah! Cuma kan udah mati… ti.. mattiii….hik…hik… Ibuuu!!! Mengapa kau mati meninggalkanku!? Kenapa!? Hiks.. sedihnya… rrrghhh..rghhh… Ibu…" Ichigo pun mengeluarkan seribu air mata untuk mengenang ibunya yang sudah meninggal karena keselek mi bakso… eh, kebunuh hollow, ya?

"Udah, ah! Jangan lebay! Lebay less, Waras more. Ibumu sedih tuh nga punya anak waras."

"Halah, kamu juga nga waras, kan? Aku mending, mungkin keturunan bapak. Tapi kau!? Liat tuh kakakmu! Waras sekali dia!"

"Ichi… kamu tuh silsilah istri sendiri inget nga sih? Rukia tuh kakak iparku, dia nikah ama kakakku, Hisana. Jadi Byakuya itu sebenernya bukan kakakku."

"Abis itu, Hisana tuh waras nga?"

"Rasanya iya, deh. Soalnya kisah cinta dia dengan Byakuya itu dipenuhi drama dan romantisme. Nga kayak kamu yang ngelamar pas lagi mulut lo penuh yakiniku!"

"Oke deh, oke. Aku ngelamar di retoran yakiniku all you can eat abis itu si Byakuya ngelamar di tengah-tengah kumpulan pohon Sakura. Sama-sama romantis, kan?" Ichigo maksa senyum.

"Romantis dengkulmu!"

_Tenonenot, tenonenot, tenonenot…_

"Ah, itu intercom ke ruang dokterku bunyi, angkatin dong Ichigo."

"Emang gue babu, lo?" Perasaan ini pernah ditanya, deh.

"Iya. Abis itu klo kamu bukan juga setidaknya kamu bisa liat kalo istrimu sekarang sedang terbaring sakit di kasur!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi klo yang jawab orangnya nga waras gimana?" Ichigo… kan tuh orang dokter, pastinya waras, dong.

-^^^^-

Telepon 13: Anonymous

-^^^^-

Ichigo: Ha—

?: Oi! Orang nelpon cepet angkat, dong! Mo anaknya lahir selamat, nga sih!?

Ichigo: Eh… iya?

?: Nga nanya, pake semangat!

Ichigo: Iya, bos!

?: Saya bukan bos, saya dokter!

Ichigo: Iya, dok!

Rukia: Kenapa nelpon, dok?

?: Ya cuma ngecek doang… itu nanti aku dateng jam 9-an buat check-up. Lo suaminya kan!?

Ichigo: Bukan, saya istrinya. YA NGAKLAH!

?: Apakek, apa aja boleh! Pokoknya saya ke situ 30 menit lagi! Lu mo minggat mo tinggal 'serah.

Ichigo: Okey.. okey… btw, lu cowok, ya?

?: Bukan, saya alien! Nga lah saya.. mm.. dulunya hantu, semacam lah…

Ichigo: Tapi cowok, kan?

?: IYALAH! SUARA SAYA EMANG KEDENGERAN KAYAK SUARA BANCI KE LO!?

Ichigo: Iy-

?: APA!? MATI LU! GUE BUNUH ISTRI LU NANTI!

Ichigo: Sori… dok…. Nga kok, suara anda keren sumpah, deh! Tapi klo bapak cowok saya minta ganti dokter!

?: Napa?!

Ichigo: Karena gue nga mau lo yang ngeluarin bayi saya! Pokoknya harus cewek! TITIK!

?: Bapak ini ada masalah apa, seh? Saya itu yang nge-check keadaan kesehatan istri anda! Yang ngeluarin ya orang lain!

Ichigo: Ya juga, ya….

?: Udah, ah! 28 menit lagi saya dateng!

_Tuuut tuuut tuuuut tuuuuut_

-^^^^-

"Gimana Ichi? Orangnya waras nga?" Rukia nanya,

"Hmm… otaknya sih semi waras semi nga waras, tapi suaranya kagak waras! Gede banget!"

"Oke, deh. Yang penting nga segila lu, dah."

"Ha? Maksud?"

"Udah, ah. Aku capek, tidur dulu!" Rukia pun menarik selimutnya dan tidur. Nah sekarang mari kita tunggu dokternya.

-####-

_Tok tok… _pintu diketuk, _DOK DOK! _"OI BUKAAA!!!"

"Bujet nih dokter punya rasa sabar, nga sih??" Ichigo buru-buru bukain pintu hanya untuk melihat…

"…KYAAAH! GANTENG SEKALI KAMU!" Perhatian: ini suara TV, bukan suara Ichigo…-____-,

"BUJET! NIH ORANG MUKANYA KAYAK BEBEK KELINDES!" Ini baru Ichigo!

"APA!?" Muncul sesosok orang tinggi, rambutnya biru (normal nga sih rambut biru?) dan mukanya ada aneh-anehannya dikit, "Kamu! Eh, kamu… perasaan gue pernah liat, deh…"

"Kamu juga…" Ichigo ama tuh dokter saling mikir… "Aha!" Weeh.. Ichi dapet ide duluan! "Kamu tuh banci taman lawang yang kemaren pake mini-skirt, ya?" Tweeew….

"Hah!? APA!? Kamu tuh… aku inget!" Orang itu mulai inget… "Stroberi busuk Kurosaki Ichigo, kan!?" Wah, hebat!

"Kamu juga…." Semoga Ichigo kali ini bener… "Kamu Grimmjow Jagerjakgerjak, kan?"

"JAEGERJAQUES." Grimmjow ngerbenerin,

"Oh, iya, deh! My old pren, nih! Ahaha!" Mereka pun ber-(sok)akrab ria,

"Iya, temen gue nih!" Grimmjow juga ikut ketawa....

"…"

"…"

"MATI LU!!!!" Mereka pun langsung mengeluarkan senjata apapun yang mereka pegang,

"Oi! Yang disitu diem! Ini RS! Bukan RSJ!" Tiba-tiba ada suster yang teriak,

"Tuh, kan!? Gara-gara lu kita dimarahin!" Grimmjow narik kerahnya Ichigo,

"Udah ah! Berantemnya didalem aja nape?" Rukia yang udah mulai kesel pun ikutan nyahut,

-####-

Di dalam kamar,

"Oh, jadi ada juga toh cewek waras yang mau nikah ama si Stroberi Busuk," Grimmjow udah diceritain cerita pernikahan Ichigo-Rukia sambil duduk-duduk ala arisan.

"Justru itutuh Grimm, mungkin gara-gara nikahin dia jangan-jangan kewarasanku sudah mulai hilang…" Rukia pun sudah mulai memelas mukanya… Ichigo… berani-beraninya kau mencuri kewarasaan seorang gadis mulia!

"Oh, iya dong. Gue gitu…~"Eh, si Ichigo malah bangga,

"… Ya udahlah, kita balik ke topik. Bu Rukia, anda bayinya normal, sehat, dan tampaknya tidak ada cacat. Nah, sekarang Ibu… saya perkenalkan bidannya. Orangnya udah ada di depan pintu…" Grimmjow beranjak dari kursinya dan membukakan pintu,

"Selamat Pagi." Sesosok orang emo pun terlihat dibalik pintu…

"Ini orang namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer, dia ini bidan ibu."

"GAK SETUJU!" Ichigo protes,

"Kenapa?!" Grimmjow dah mulai kesel,

"Dia COWOK!"

"Yaialah! Mosop banci!?"

"Sebenernya… akhir-akhir ini aku kerja sambilan di UCJ, Usaha Crossdressing Jepang, jadi mungkin aku banci." Ulquiorra jawab dengan tenang… tapi muka-muka orang di sekitarnya keliatan mo muntah.

"Yaudah balik ke topik…" Grimmjow berusaha ganti topik, "Putri anda diestimasikan akan lahir di awal bulan Februari," Kok rasanya aneh ya ngeliat Grimmjow ngomong intelek? "Bagaimana? Sudah dapat nama?"

"Errr… justu itu, dok… Kita belom dapet nama…" Rukia nyahut,

"Cariin dong!" Ichigo udah mulai minta cariin nama…

"Hmm… gimana klo namanya Busujanaiko." Grimmjow ngusulin "Artinya anak-nga-jelek, kan lumayan jadi mungkin lahirnya cantik kayak ibunya, nga jelek kayak bapaknya."

"Yaoloh! Busujanaiko itu Busu ja nai ko, kan? Itu kan kalimat! Masak dijadiin nama! Pake kanji 'cantik' aja 'mi' apa kek, nga usah panjang ribet kyak gitu!" Ichigo protes,

"Tumben lu pinter, Ichi." Rukia salut.

"Oh, iya gitu dong… Ichigo!" Ichigo mulai sok,

"Aku ada ide," Ulquiorra nyahut,

"Oh, apa, ya?" Rukia seneng,

"Pake nama orang yang Grimmjow suka aja." Ulquiorra masih bisa ngomong gitu dengan muka tanpa ekspresi,

"Ha? Grimmjow suka orang? Sape, lu ye?" Ichigo mulai nga jelas, nih…

"Orangnya polisi," Ulquiorra diam bentar, "Tatsuki."

"…"

"UAPAAAAA!!!!???" Ini adalah suara Ichigo yang shock dan Rukia yang nyaris jantungan

"Hoi! Di RS nga boleh teriak-teriak!" Dan ini adalah suara suster ngesot, eh salah… suster yang marah.

-####-

**Chappie nga jelas lagi… nga jelas lagi….**


	9. Kurosaki Isshin dan Kon

**Giaaah… another chappie, nih~!**

-####-

Chapter 9:

Kurosaki Isshin

&

Kon

-####-

Setiap hari ya jelas perutnya Rukia makin sakit, "Aduh, dok.. kok sakit banget, ya?" Rukia nanya,

"Yaialah, bu. Udah, tahan aja. Mending nyari nama anak dulu sono." Grimmjow nyahut,

"Tapi gimana, dong!? Orang temen saya nga ada yang waras!" Ichigo ikutan nyahut,

"Gimana klo gini aja.. pake reverse psychology." Grimmjow udah mulai ngomong intelek lagi nih…

"Reverse psyco apa? Ohh.. psycho… lo dong?" Ichigo berkata sambil menjelajahi lubang hidung menggunakan jari kelingkingnya bertanya seperti monyet yang lebih pintar daripada gorilla (?)

"Bukan, oon! Gimana kalo kamu nyoba nanya orang yang paling nga waras! Mungkin hasilnya malah waras!!!!" Okay.. Grimm, klo nga berhasil gimana? Ah, gakpapa lah, nyoba aja…

"Mungkin sih… Ichigo sana telpon orang yang paling kagak waras!" Pikir Rukia,

"Siap bos!"

-^^^^-

Telepon 14: Kurosaki Isshin

-^^^^-

Ichigo: Ha-

Isshin: HUAALOOO!!! PUTRAKKUU!!!

Grimmjow: Oi, bener tuh. Bapakmu emang nga waras…

Isshin: Suara siapa itu putraku?

Ichigo: Suara orang dari taman lawang

Isshin: Taman lawang!? Apakah Masaki-chan ada disana!?

Ichigo: Ada, kok. Ibu ada disana.

Isshin: Ajak ayah kesana!

Ichigo: Oke deh. Ibu ada disana, kok. Kalo neraka beku.

Grimmjow: Oi oi, Rukia… ini perasaanku doang apa Ichigo jadi waras?

Rukia: Bukan gitu, kok. Cuma bapakknya dia ini kadar nga warasnya lebih banyak 200% daripada Ichigo, mungkin karena itu Ichigo jadi keliatan waras.

Grimmjow: Hoo…

Isshin: Ah! Putriku Rukia! Senang melihatmu!

Rukia: Kita ada di telpon,

Isshin: Senang menciummu!

Ichigo: HOEK! UAPAA!?

Isshin: Senang menyentuhmu!

Ichigo: MATI LO BAPAK MESUM GAJEE!!!

Grimmjow: Sekarang gue ngerti kenapa jadi gila itu bahaya…

Rukia: Ho-oh. Tapi bukannya suka Tatsuki lebih bahaya, ya?

Grimmjow: Oi, lo!

Isshin: Ah~… cinta masa muda. Saya juga dulu pernah jatuh cinta… ah.. begitu indahnya menjadi muda…

Grimmjow: Aku nga muda…

Isshin: Ichigo.. anakmu.. perempuan ya!?

Grimmjow: Kacang.

Ichigo: Bukan,banci. Makannya nanti ditinggalin di taman lawang.

Rukia: Ichigo! Cewek, kok, otou-san…

Isshin: hooo! Bagaimana kalau saya yang ngasih nama!?

Rukia: Boleh.. boleh..

Isshin: Namanya anak-perempuan-ichigo-kurosaki-anak-dari-isshin-kurosaki-yang-hebat-canggih-dan-kuat!

Rukia: Ngeh?

Ichigo: Udah, ah, nga waras!

Isshin: Tunggu-tunggu! Gimana kalo namanya Upil Man!?

Ichigo: OGAH!

Isshin: Putraku! Jangan begitu! Namanya Upil Girl, aja deh…

Grimmjow: Gila nih orang…

Isshin: Udah, udah… gimana kalo Poo girl!? Ato Soutaichou-jenggotan-panjang Girl!? Gimana kalo Super Water Kurosaki Girl!? Kalo IchiRuki fan Girl!? Ato Renji-babon Girl!? Ato…

Ichigo: STOP STOP!! Stop mas… nanti nabrak!

Rukia: Namanya… nga ada yang waras.

Ichigo: Yang Renji-babon bener juga, sih…

Grimmjow: Gimana kalo Ulquiorra-sialan-karena-nyuri-makanan-gue Girl!?

Rukia: Dokter… anda nga kena vibe-ke-tidak waras-an, kan?

Grimmjow: Nga… gue cuma dendam ama si Ulqui aja… makanan hari itu enak, lagi!

Ichigo: Pasti apple-pie..

Grimmjow: KOK TAU!?

Ichigo: Ya tau aja ntah napa…. *pura-pura nga ada sangkutan*

Grimmjow: Hmm…. *curiga*

Isshin: Aha! Namanya Kentut Girl Babi Anjing aja!

Ichigo: NGA RELAAAA!!!!

_Tuut tuuuuut tuuuut_

-^^^^-

"Dasar orang nga waras!" Dibanting telepon RS sekarang… mentang-mentang telpon rumah riwayatnya nyaris abis…

"Makannya nurun ke kau!" Rukia namplok

"Ho-oh, ho-oh." Grimmjow ikutan,

"HRrrggghhh… apakek!" Ichigo kesel, "Yaudah.. kita pake satu orang gila aja lagi!"

"Sape?" Grimmjow nanya…

"KON!"

-^^^^-

Telepon 15: Kaizou (Kon)paku

-^^^^-

Kon: Anda telah meraih telepon KoN! King of Newyork! Anda pasti fan saya kan!? Makannya anda nelpon kan!? Pasti saya keren makannya anda—

Ichigo: Brisik  
Grimmjow: Ho-oh, berisik  
Rukia: Bacot.

Kon: ONEE-SAN! Onee-san nelpon! Bagaimana!? Pasti anda udah menceraikan si brengsek stroberi busuk Kurosaki Ichigo itu, kan!? Onee-saaan! Kembalilah kepada Kon-samaaa!!!

Rukia: Nga ah. Ichigo udah cukup nga waras, nga usah ditambah lo yang nga waras. Nikah aja sana ama Ririn ato sapa kek.

Ichigo: Bener, tuh. Tinggalin istri gue.

Kon: Tidak reelllaaa!!! Pokoknya onee-sama harus ceraikan monster ini!

Ichigo: Nga bisa, orang dia udah hamil 8 setengah bulan.

Kon: UAPPAAAA!? KAU! KUROSAKI ICHIGO! Manusia busuk kau… teganya… teganya kau menghamili Onee-san…

Ichigo: Kita kan udah nikah.

Kon: TEGANYA KAU MENIKAHI ONEE-SAMA!

Ichigo: Orang dianya mau.

Kon: TIDAAAKKK!!! Keperawanan onee-sama telah dicuri oleh orang brengsek ini!!! Tuhan! Hukumlah dia!

Grimmjow: Oi, lo bisa diem, nga!? Bacot amet!!

Kon: Siapa ini!? Selingkuhan Ichigo!? Ichigo… brengsek kau…

Grimmjow: GUE COWOK!!

Kon: Ichigo GAY!? HOMO!?

Rukia: Bukan, dia suami kedua-ku.

Kon: APAAA!?! One-sama!!! Kau… kau…

Rukia: Tapi bo'ong.

Kon: Huuuh… syukurlah…

Grimmjow: Udah, ah. Straight to the topic aja. Nih dua pasangan Kurosaki blom punya nama bayi. Anda… siapapun namanya… bisa tolong cariin naman bayinya, nga?

Kon: Okeh! Biar Kon-sama yang hebat canggih tampan keren indah cantik seksi ---

Ichigo: Udah, kasih aja namanya napa!?

Kon: Iya deh! Namanya… KONKO!

Ichigo: Ngeh?

Rukia: Dinamain dari orang nga berguna seperti lo? Ogah!

Kon: Hikks… Onee-sama… gimana kalo… Blues Clues! Dora!

Ichigo: Doraemon aja sekalian…

Kon: GIANT!

Grimmjow: Menjijikan.. mau anaknya nih dua jadi kayak Yammy apa?

Rukia: Yammy yang mana??

Grimmjow: Espada yang gendut item botak jelek.

Rukia: Oooh.. inget inget

Kon: Oi! Kon-sama jangan dikacangin! Namanya Bull girl aja! Ato Strawberry panties girl! Ato—

_Tuuut tuuut tuuuuut_

-^^^^-

"Oi, Grimm… ngapain lo matiin?" Ichigo nanya,

"Hah.. bacot. Hasilnya bakal sama kayak bapak lo." Jawab Grimm,

"Bener juga…"

"Yaudah. Gue balik ke kantor dulu, besok yang nengokin Ulqui."

"Jaa ne." Kata Rukia ama Ichigo bareng.

Jadi pemirsa… akankah Rukia dan Ichigo mendapatkan nama bayi mereka!? Kita akan mengupasnya setajam silet! *author digebuk*

-####-

**Weiii…~~ (gajelas) **


	10. Don Kanonji dan Ururu & Jinta

**Chappie terakhir yang bakal di-post hari ini. Chapter abis ini di-post seminggu lagi!**

-####-

Chapter 10:

Don Kanonji!

&

Ururu & Jinta

-####-

"Selamat pagi." Esok paginya, ruang kamar RS Rukia dibuka sama Ulquiorra,

"Pagi, cuy." Ichigo kok jawabnya beda derajat, ya??

"Bagaimana? Sudahkah anda dapatkan nama untuk bayi anda?"

"Blom… aduuh… gimana nih?" Ichigo pusing sendiri, "Eh, Ulqui tahu orang nga waras nga?" Ditanya gini Ulquiorra ngangguk aja. "Sapa?"

"Grimmjow." Yaaahhhh…

"Ada lagi, nga?" Rukia bales nanya,

"Mm… kemaren ada acara gitu di TV, orangnya namanya.. Don..Kanon.. siapa gitu… Pokoknya dia gini trus…" Ulquiorra langsung mempraktekkan gaya trademark Don Kanonji yang ketawa-tawa itu…

"Itu.. DON KANONJI, ya!?" Kata Ichigo dan Rukia barengan. Mereka kompak, ya?

"Iya.. begitulah." Ulquiorra diem bentar, "Mo coba nelpon?"

-^^^^-

Telepon 16: Don Kanonji

-^^^^-

Don: Woooooiiii~~~! Anda telah mencapai telepon genggam MARVELOUS dari sang AMAZING Don Kanonji! Bisa saya bantu~?

Ichigo: Brisik kau, kakek gila.

Don: Suara ini…. MURIDKU KUROSAKI!!!~~

Rukia: Masih berisik aja…

Don: Dan siapakah yang mempunyai suara GORGEOUS ini?

Rukia: Oh. Saya istrinya.

Don: UAPAAAA!??? Ichigo punya istri!? Sejak kapan!?

Ichigo: Baru satu taon.

Don: UAPAAAA!?? Kok saya tidak di undang ke WEDDING-nya?

Ichigo: Karena klo kamu diundang hancurlah pernikahan saya. Klo di gereja boleh aja. Ini di KUIL!

Don: Saya juga bisa berubah menjadi MONK, tahu!? Dengar… ooohhhmmm…ohhhmmm… *mulai meditasi*

Rukia: Kedengerannya aneh.

Don: oohhhhmm….ohhhmmm MARVELOUS… ohhmm oohhhmmm SHIRATAMA AZUKI!

Rukia: APA!? Shiratama!?

Don: Benar! Anda akan dapat gratis 5 paket shiratama azuki untuk seminggu!

Rukia: Beneran nih!?

Don: Nga.

Rukia: Mati kau.

Ulquiorra: Kenapa kita tidak langsung straight to the topic saja?

Ichigo: Ho-oh. Oi, Don Kanonji! Kasih bayi perempuan kita nama!

Don: Oh! Saya merasa HONOURED!

Ichigo: Yaudah, namain. Jangan bacot gitu aja!

Don: Namanya BLEACH, saja!

Ichigo & Rukia: ITU NAMA MANGA KITA!!! Jangan di-copyright sembarangan! Haram!

Don: Kalau gitu Naruto, saja!

Ichigo: Sama aja, oon!

Don: Bagaimana kalau Bakuman! Crayon Shinchan! Doraemon! -Woman!

Rukia: Yang terakhir aneh sumpah…

Ulquiorra: Orang ini mengganggu telingaku.

Ichigo: Udah, tutup aja, Ulqui.

Don: EEEH!!! TUNGGGUU---!

_Tuuut tuuuuut tuuuut _

-^^^^-

"Orang seperti dia tidak pantas hidup." Ulquiorra… udah mulai ada dark aura di belakangmu..

"Terserah, lah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong Ruki, kamu bukannya mesen barang-barang keperluan bayi dari Urahara?" Ichigo ganti topik.

"Iya tuh, harusnya hari ini dianterin, tapi kok nga dateng-dateng, ya?" Rukia bingung sendiri kali.

"Waaah… nipu mereka!"

_Tenonenot tenonenot tenonenot._

"Ah, bunyi tuh."

-^^^^-

Telepon 17: Ururu&Jinta

-^^^^-

Jinta: OSSUU!! Urahara Shoten!

Ichigo: Baru diomongin. Barang kita mana?

Ururu: Itu bakal dikirim ke rumah Kurosaki-san. Kita baru mau bilang kalo nanti malem bakal nyampe.

Ichigo: Oh, gitu… yaudah, thanks.. *mo nutup telpon*

Rukia: Etttt! Tunggu Ichigo! Mungkin kita bisa nanya mereka!

Ururu: Nanya apa, Kurosaki-san?

Rukia: Eh.. itu… tolong cariin nama bayi kita, dong!

Ururu: Oh, boleh…

Jinta: OGAH!

Ichigo: Kalo lo dapet nama bagus kurestuin hubungan lo ama Suzu.

Jinta: DENGAN SENANG HATI! *mood change?*

Rukia: Yaudah! Cariin kita nama!

Ururu: Mm…

Jinta: RED RANGER!!

Ichigo: Gue mending mati daripada make tuh nama…

Ururu: A-

Jinta: Yuki-onna! (wanita salju, setan)

Rukia: Hiii! Serem!

Ichigo: Emang Sode-no-Shirayuki nga serem, apa? Dia juga rambut putih kulit putih baju putih kan?

Rukia: Sode-no-Shirayuki cantik!

Ichigo: Iya.. deh… abis itu Zabimaru yang babon juga cantik..

Rukia: Itu mah ngaa!

Renji: Oi! Zabimaru gue cantttiikk!!!

Ichigo: …. Oi, lo dari mana?

Renji: Gue lagi beli Orange Juice jadi mampir ke sini.

Ichigo: Yaudah… jaaaan! Gue males ngeliat lu! *mo nutup telpon*

Renji: Ooii---

Rukia: Ichiii… stop!! *nahan tutup telpon* Fiuuuhh… nyaris.

Ichigo: Rukia! Kamu kok jadi gitu, sih!? Kamu mo ngedukung Renji, ya!?

Rukia: Huh! Kalau kamu tetap bersikap seperti itu, Ichigo! Aku akan meninggalkanmu!

Ichigo: Tiddaakkk!!! Rukia sayangku! Kalau kau meninggalkanku! Kemana kau akan pergi!?

Rukia: Udah, gue nikahin Renji aja. *disebut dengan sante.*

Renji: ApaAAA!?

Ichigo: Kalau begitu, kemana aku akan pergi!?

Rukia: Ke laut aja sonoh (?)

Ichigo: Ruk—

Rukia: Aim sori gutbai, deh, Ichigo.

Renji: Eh, Ruki… kalo gue nikahin lo kakak lo bakal nyambit gue, lho..

Ichigo: Rukia… jangan pergi!

Renji: Kacang.

Rukia: Renji! Ayo kita daftarin pernikahan kita!

Renji: WOEEE!!

Ichigo: Renji… MATI KAUUU!!

Renji: Oi!! Gue ndak salah, ya!? Bukan salahku ibu mengandung!

Ichigo: Yaialah… orang bayi gue… ato jangan-jangan… KAMU yang ngehamilin RUKIA!?

Renji: Oi… denge—

Ichigo: BEJAT KAU RENJII!! BEJATT!! TEGANYA KAU MENGHAMILI ISTRIKU!!!

Renji: Cape, deh. Nih orang emang keturunan babi… sio lo babi ya Ichigo?

Ichigo: Diam!

Rukia: Huh! Ayo, Renji. Kita ketemuan sekarang! Kita sah-kan pernikahan kita!

Ichigo: Rukiaaa!! Rukiah! ALLAHUAKBAR!! ALLAHUAKBARR!!

Renji: Eh, adzan magrib, ya?

Semua: … garing…

Jinta: Ehhh… betewe, janji restu sama Yuzu jadi, nga?

Ichigo: MAKAN TUH JANJI YUZU!! *ngebanting telepon*

_Tuuut tuuut tuuut _

"_Berarti jadi, kan?" –jinta dari line Urahara Shoten_

-^^^^-

"Ichigo! Kok kamu matiin!?" Rukia marah,

"Jangan marah dong! Lo sendiri yang manas-manasin" Ichigo balik ngebentak!

"Tapi.. Ichii!! Si Ururu nyaris dapet nama!!! Ah biarin, lah! Kan aku cuma bercanda!" Rukia marah,

"2 hari yang lalu Yumichika juga!" Jadi berantem, nih…

"Oi. Kalian berisik. Kenapa nga nanya aja lagi kapan-kapan. Toh masih sampe awal Februari anak kalian lahir." Ulquiorra malah santai saja diantara pasangan suami-istri yang berantem.

"Hhh… tapi, kan?" Ichigo melas,

"Udah. Kalian baca manga/nonton anime aja selagi nyari nama." Ulquiorra nyaranin,

"Boleh… Ichigo! Nonton Junjou Romantica, yuk!" Rukia ngajak nonton Jun—apa!? Junjou Romantica!?

"Hiiiih! Ogah!" Protes Ichigo sambil lebay dengan muka kejijian…

"Tapi…. Ichigo… aku mo ngeliat yaoi… maumaumaumau!!!" Wah… Rukia ngidamnya salah hal, nih. Masa ngidam yaoi!? Nanti anak perempuannya juga suka yaoi dong?!

"Ngaaaa…. Kan ada yang suaranya mirip Renji! Aku ogah nonton!"

"Ichiiiii…" Rukia udah mo nangis, "Junjoooouuuuu!!!"

"Nga mau!! Nga nga nga nga nga!!!!"

"Tapi Ichiii!!!"

"DIIIII---AAA—MMMM!" Ini Ulquiorra…

"Hiii!!!! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!!!" Dan ini Rukia dan Ichigo.

Jadi.. akan selamatkah Ichigo dan Rukia!? Mari kita lihat.. minggu depan! (kok kayak acara TV, ya?)

-####-

**Jaa minna! Mata raishuu!**


	11. Soi Fon dan Tosen & Shuuhei

**Woho~ Ai em bek (cara baca: I am back) Mungkin minggu depan (ato dua minggu lagi) story ini akan mencapai ajalnya, (udah abis)**

-####-

Chapter 11:

Soi Fon

&

Tosen Kaname, Hisagi Shuuhei

-####-

"Aduh, nih bayi lahir kapan, ya?" Rukia mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sudah besar sekali,

"Awal Februari." Jawab Grimmjow,

"Yah, tanggal berapa?"

"4 paling-paling, ato mungkin lebih awal."

"Hh.. nanti anakku waras nga, ya?" Muncullah pertanyaan penting yang harus dijawab!

"Tidak tahu, nyonya." Tiba-tiba si Grimm malah ngomong bagaikan pembantu.

"Kamu kok jadi sopan!?" Rukia nyaris jantungan,

"Ngapapa, kan? Mo jadi yang biasa?"

"Iya."

"Yaudah." Grimmjow ngambil napas, "Anak lu kagak bakal waras, liat tuh suami kau! Bujet! Rambut oren, muka mirip orang autis, namanya STROBERI, bapaknya nga waras, pake boxer SPONGEBOB, pake celana dalem DORA, ancur dah! Kalo nak cewek biasanya tuh keturunan BAPAK! Mati deh lo. Anak kagak waras!" Ahh… Grimmjow asli pun muncul.

"Waduhh… iya juga ya, Grimm… Tapi kok ka—"

"WOEE!!! Sape yang pake boxer spongebob!? Boxer gue PATRICK! Abis itu celana dalem gue MONYETNYA DORA! Lupa nama tuh monyet sapa." Tiba-tiba si Stroberi Autis muncul *author digebok Ichigo*.

"Grimm, kok kamu tau celana dalem sama boxer-nya Ichigo?" Rukia bertanya,

"Eh…ahh… kenapa, ya? Ak—"

"Jangan-jangan…." Waduh, Rukia, tidak baik menjadi fujoshi saat anak anda nyaris lahir, "Kamu ngintip Ichigo mandi, ya!?" Dasar orang nga waras…

"NGGUAK LAHH!!! Jiji kau! Aku itu pernah pergi ke onsen bareng dia! Ulqui juga ada! Tanya aja dia besok!" Grimmjow pun marah,

"Kalo dipikir-pikir… kok perasaan kamu akrab banget, ya, sama Ulquiorra, sampe dipanggil Ulqui-Ulqui segala… jangan-jangan…" Rukia… tolonglah buang pikiran yaoi itu dari otakmu,

"WOE! Kalian belom ketemu nama bayi, nih! Jangan mikirin hubungan aku ama Ulqui dulu! Pikirkan nama anak anda!" Wah… Grimmjow menghindar dari topik, nih… mencurigakan…

"Hmm… mencurigakan… " Rukia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, namanya juga ibu-ibu demen gosip,

"Tapi dia bener juga, Rukia. Kita perlu nama bayi." Weleh, si Ichigo jadi bijak, udah mulai tua nih.

"Udah, ah. Nga bakal dapet juga." Rukia judes, niiiihhh…

"Jangan gitu dong, sayang. Kita nelpon dulu, ya…"

"Nelpon saha?"

"Asal aja."

-^^^^-

Telepon 18: Soi Fon

-^^^^-

Soi Fon: Selamat Siang, dengan divisi 2.

Ichigo: Hoi!

Soi Fon: Maaf, nama saya Soi Fon, bukan Hoi.

Ichigo: … terserah, lah. Ini Soi Fon, ya? Aku Kurosaki, lho!

Soi Fon: Kurosaki? Saya tidak ingat dengan orang bernama Kurosaki.

Ichigo: ICHIGO KUROSAKI! Shinigami KEREN, HEBAT, GANTENG, JENIUS dari dunia manusia!!

Soi Fon: *mikir*… hmm.. seingat saya Ichigo Kurosaki itu sangat payah dan jelek. *dengan jujur*

Ichigo: Yaudah, daripada mikirin aku yang GANTENG dan KEREN ini, saking KERENNYA sampai anda lupa, mending kita langsung masuk ke topik aja.

Soi Fon: Untuk apa anda menelepon?

Ichigo: Itu… cariin kita nama, dong. Nama bayi, anaknya cewek.

Soi Fon: Boleh, tapi apa untungnya buat aku?

Ichigo: Pernikahannya Urahara sama Yoruichi bakal saya tunda satu bulan.

Soi Fon: Oke. Tunggu… MEREKA NIKAH!?

Ichigo: Ho-oh, baru tau?

Soi Fon: SIALAN TUH URAHARA! MATI TUH ORANG! NGA PANTES DIA! DIA ITU SAMPAH JELEK HANCUR SI-

Ichigo: Oke, oke… saya ngerti… tenang mba, tenang, dunia belum berakhir…

Soi Fon: Iya… saya sebaiknya tenang… ku…kukukuku… *ketawa jahat* dunia memang belum berakhir, tapi dunia akan berakhir BESOK untuk Urahara brengsek itu… kufufufufufufu

Ichigo: Oke… klo gitu nama bayi kita dulu deh anda pikirin.

Soi Fon: Boots.

Ichigo: Apa? Nga mudeng,

Soi Fon: Boots, nama monyetnya dora.

Ichigo: APA!?

Grimmjow: *nyalain speaker* Nama celana dalem lu, Ichigo.

Ichigo: APA!?

Soi Fon: Oh, sepasang dengan celana dalam wakil ketua saya,

Ichigo: APA!?

Grimmjow: Alah, bacot. Nama bayinya dulu.

Soi Fon: Squidward,

Ichigo: APA!?

Grimmjow: Nama cumi yang di Spongebob.

Ichigo: APA!?

Rukia: *ikutan ngomong*, bujet dah. Mana mungkin aku namain bayiku kayak gitu! Lagian Ichigo, napa sih kamu? Apa apa terus! Kesurupan ya?

Ichigo: APA!?

Rukia: DIAM! Anakku bisa tidak waras!

Ichigo: APA!? Suparman salah celana dalem!?

Rukia: *ngegebok Ichigo*

Ichigo: AP—AUUU!!

Soi Fon: (merasa tidak ingin ketularan ketidakwarasan) Yaudah, pikirin aja sendiri. Aku sibuk, nih. Fairy Odd Parents 5 menit lagi mulai. Daaaaa---gghh! *tutup telpon*

_Tuuuuut tuuuuut tuuuut_

-^^^^-

"Sadis tuh Soi Fon, umur segonoh nontonnya spongebob," Ichigo menutup telpon dengan gayanya, (dibanting keras-keras)

"Ho-oh ho-oh… tapi kok si Grimmjow juga hapal nama-nama karakternya, ya?" Rukia curiga,

"Oh, itu. Aku sering nonton bareng Ulqui, katanya dia karakter-nya imut-imut." Grimmjow, ada apa denganmu dan Ulquiorra?

"Hmm… Ulquiorra lagi… mencurigakan…"

"MARI TELEPON!" Grimmjow langsung random mencet contact-list hape-nya Ichigo,

-^^^^-

Telepon 19: Divisi 9

-^^^^-

Tosen: Halo, dengan pijat tunawisma Tosembut, bisa dibantu?

Rukia: Ah… pijat tunawisma??

Tosen: Oh, wanita rupanya, dengan pijat tunawisma, mau dipijat apanya, mba??

Rukia: IDIH! Menjijikan! Salah sambung kali nih! Ichigo! Mosop nyambung ke pijat tunawisma Tosembut!?

Ichigo: Meneketehe,

Tosen: Meneketehe?

Ichigo: Mana ku tahu,

Tosen: Oohh.. sori, ini bukan toko tahu, toko tahu di sebelah. Di divisi 8.

Ichigo: Oh, jadi ini…

Shuuhei: Ya, entah kenapa ini divisi 9.

Ichigo: Hooo.. dikirain divisi 7,

Tosen: Klo divisi tujuh bukan pijat tunawisma ala Tosembut, tapi dukun siluman Koma-murah!

Ichigo: Kok… namanya jlek banget, ya… Koma-murah…

Shuuhei: Tapi bener juga, sih. Murah banget, bisa bikin orang koma cuma pake recehan 100 yen!

Ichigo: Waahhh… asik tuh, bisa yang buat tidur bentar aja, nga?

Shuuhei: Gitu mah beli aja OBAT TIDUR!

Ichigo: Obat tidur mah lebih dari 100 yen, cinta! *dengan gaya ibu-ibu mengejar obralan toko*

Shuuhei: CINTA!? Maaf dyeh, suaya byukan cuinta laura, suaya tidak naik motor abis itu becek –cek –cek, saya itu asisten TUKANG PIJET

Tosen: Tunawisma,

Shuuhei: TUKANG PIJET TUNAWISMA

Rukia: Apa, kek. Lagian, Ichi, ngapain kamu beli obat tidur? Perasaan kamu tidur baek-baek aja, masih ngorok dengan luancar~~

Ichigo: Wah, setelah tetangga sebelah mulai teriak AKH IKH UKH EKH OKH malem-malem susah tidur,

Rukia: ?

Ichigo: Nga, bercanda. Kita kan nga ada tetangga. Tuh liat, si Grimmjo di belakang megang sign; "TANYAIN OBAT TIDUR"

Grimmjow: WOI! Aku tuh megang sign supaya nga ada yang tau! Supaya kau aja yang nanya! Bukan dikasihtauin ke istri lo yang demen gosip ini!

Ichigo: Ohh…

Rukia: Hooo….

Tosen: Anda susah tidur? Pijat di Tosembut! Lelaki 50.000/jam, Wanita gratis!

Ichigo: HAAA!? Kok bisa!?

Shuuhei: Ya kan lumayan, bisa megang-megang.

Rukia: MAKSUD!?!?!?

Shuuhei: Ya ngapapa, lah…

Rukia: NGAPAPA EMAK LO!

Tosen: Emak saya… mati…

Grimmjow: KAGAK ADA YANG PEDULI EMAK LU MATI! (waaah, Grimmjow ganas) masalahnya kita kapan nanya nama bayi!?

Ichigo: Oh, ya

Tosen: Nama bayi? Wah, saya ada.

Ichigo: Apa? Nama cewek, lho.

Tosen: Bingelat,

Ichigo: Bingelat?

Tosen: Bisa ngeliat.

Ichigo: CUACAT! Ya sudah, kalo mas di sini?

Shuuhei: Saya?

Ichigo: BUKAN RHOMA IRAMA! YAIALAH ELU!

Shuuhei: Jangan emosi, mas. Jangan esmosi…

Ichigo: Esmosi? Sok gaul lo!

Shuuhei: Dari pada anda! Sok kuno! Pake bahasa inggris yang di-jawa-jawa-in

Ichigo: Aahhh…. TOSEMBUT!

Tosen: Sekarang beredar! Sudah mulai servis pijat badan bagian manapun dengan harga MURAH!

Ichigo: Kok malah di promosi-in?!

Shuuhei: Ah, cewek, kan? Namanya kayu putih aja!

Ichigo: KAYU PUTIH!?

Shuuhei: Jangan lebay, plis. Klo di-jepang-in kan keren, Shiroki.

Ichigo: Nalah! Sendirinya pake bahasa inggris di-indo-in, lagian Shiroki kan nama keluarga!

Shuuhei: Apa kek, mending kamu supaya menghilangkan stress pijet ada di Tosembut,

Ichigo: Kagak MAU!

_Tuuut tuuuut tuuuuuuuut_

-^^^^-

"Lagi-lagi kamu banting, Ichigo." Kata Grimmjow yang sudah menyaksikan tindak kekerasan Ichigo kepada telpon RS.

"Biarlah," Kata Ichigo tenang,

"Eh, eh. Grimmjow, kamu minta obat tidur kenapa?"

"Oh, itu. Buat si Ulqui di—" Ulqui lagi, Ulqui lagi…

"ULQUI!? Walah! Mo kamu apain Ulquiorra!?" Rukia sudah mulai histeris,

"Dia kan su—"

"WAAAH!! Gosip nih! Besok minta Orihime buat dateng, ah! Sekalian ama TATSUKI!"

"JANGAAAAANN!!!!"

"Biar, supaya aku tahu hubungan kamu dan Ulqui!"

"Cuma tinggal satu kamar apartemen, kok!"

"SATU RUMAH!? Waahh…. Mantep nih."

"MANTEP!?"

Siang itu, Grimmjow dipaksa habis-habisan untuk mengeluarkan informasi tentang skandal Bank Century, maksudnya…. Skandal Hubungan Grimm-Ulqui,

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya, pemirsa? Apakah ada apa-apa di hubungan Grimm-Ulqui, mari kita saksikan… MINGGU DEPAN *author digebok*

-####-

**Yeeeyy… skandal hubungan!! (gajelasgajelasgajelas)**


	12. Reuni Rumah Sakit

**Minna-san~~ gimana kabarnya? Sakit? Sekarat? Udah mo mati? Udah mati? Yah, klo udah mati inallilahi, lah. **

-####-

Chapter 12:

Reuni Rumah Sakit

-####-

Pintu kamar Rukia diketuk, "Pagi, Kurosaki-san~!" Dari pintu muncul satu kepala berambut coklat rada oranye yang panjang. Benar, orang itu adalah… sang otaku, INOUE ORIHIME! (BGM: deng deng deng!) Tapi sekarang namanya sudah bukan Inoue lagi, karena sudah nikah dengan orang bangsat bernama Ishida. *author digebok Uryuu*

"Pagi, Kurosaki." Muncul lagi satu kepala, sekarang warnanya item kayak rambut kuntilanak.

"Yo, Orihime, Uryuu!" Rukia nyambut, "Duduk, gih. Di situh ada sofa, kan?" Kata Rukia sambil nunjuk sofa coklat RS.

Setelah mereka duduk, muncullah topik pertama, gosip. "Eh, eh. Orihime, aku ada gosip, nih. Kamu pasti suka." Dasar ibu-ibu tukang gosip.

"Apa? Apa? YAOI, ya??? Aku suka banget ama Yaoi, Kuchiki-sann~~~!" Mulai deh, vibe fujoshi-nya Orihime keluar..

"BENAR SEKALI! Tau, nga? Kalo Grimmjow ama Ulquiorra itu tinggal satu kamar apartemen, loh!"

"Waaaaiii~~! Manis sekalii!!" Ok, Orihime kesenengan…

"HOI! JANGAN NGOMONGIN ORANG!" Pintu kamar Rukia kebuka lagi, sekarang yang masuk Grimmjow sama Ulquiorra, orang yang lagi diomongin…

"Grimmjow-san, Ulquiorra-san! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Mata Orihime sudah mulai bersinar-sinar,  
"Oi oi… ngapain ada espada di sinih?" Uryuu yang dari tadi nggak ngomong mulai buka mulut.

"Oh, si Grimmjo itu dokter aku. Abis itu Ulquiorra itu bidan aku." Kata Rukia dengan santai.

"Oh." Uryuu… kamu reaksinya lebih canggih, napa? "Ngomong-ngomong, si Ichigo mana?"

"Lagi jemput Karin ama Suzu, paling bentar lagi nyampe." Rukia jawab,

"Mm.. Permisi, saya hendak berbicara dengan Kuchiki-san," Kata Ulquiorra,

"Ok. Mo ngomong apa?" Rukia… dia ngomong sopan, tuh! Kamu balesnya juga sopan, napa?

"Itu.. anda ingin melahirkan di rumah atau di rumah sakit? Anda kan lahirnya bukan cesar, jadi tidak usah repot-repot melahirkan di RS."

"Ah, itu. Di RS aja, klo napa-napa gimana? Misalnya pendarahan berlebihan ato apa, klo di rumah kan nga bisa ditanganin langsung." Rukia… betapa hebatnya anda! Biasanya ada ibu yang begitu memaksa melahirkan di rumah sampai ketika ada kecelakaan mereka mati… "Oh, ya… klo gitu kenapa aku dibawa ke RS? Kenapa nggak di rumah aja dari tadi?"

"Oh, itu karena Kuchiki-san pingsan, kita takut ada apa-apa, jadi Kuchiki-san dirawat di sini dulu, lagipula badan ibu kan kecil, bisa bahaya kalo nanti labor."

"Oh."

"Iya.. hooooammm." Lho? Kok Ulquiorra nguap? "Ah, maaf."

"Kenapa Ulquiorra? Capek?" Rukia nanya,

"Ah.. iya, kemarim malam Grimm terlalu semangat…" GRIMM!?

"Iya, deh.. sori." Grimm… ngapain kamu jawab?

"Makannya, klo mau semangat nanti aja malem minggu, jadi besoknya tidak apa-apa kalau capek." Ulquiorra bales..

_CROOOOTTT!!!_

Nah, bunyi apa itu?

"ORIHIME! ORIHIME! Jangan pingsan!? KENAPA KAMU MIMISAN SIH!!!????"

-####-

"Oh… ternyata main game…" Setelah tenang, mereka pun berkumpul dan berbicara di sofa kamar Rukia,

"Iya, jadi tenang saja, Orihime…" Suami Orihime pun membalas,

"Tapi… tapi kan… JADI NGAK ASIIIKKKKK!!!" Orihime mulai ngambek, dasar fujoshi!

"Kenapa nga asik?" Grimm nanya,

"Ya kannn.. kann Orihime kira kalian itu… HUWAAAA!!" Yahhh.. Orihime mulai nangis,

"A-a-ah… sabar.. nanti kita nonton Junjou, deh… janji.. hhh" Uryuu udah panik,

_Kriiiieet…._ Pintu terbuka,

"Junjou!? Junjou Romantica? Ikut nonton, dong!" Eh, terdengar suara Yuzu.

"YUZU! Jangan kebanyakan nonton YAOI! Gimana, sih!?" Sekarang Karin,

"Tadaima… sori mereka berisik.." Nah, ini suara jeruk purut penghuni Rumah Sakit JI-WA (ICHIGO)

"Eh, si jeruk purut dateng…" Ternyata malah istri dan dokternya yang menyambut duluan,

"JERUK PURUT!? JERUK PURUT KATAMU!?!?!?!" Nah, napa nih si Ichi? "GUE TUH STROBERI PURUT, YA!?" Sumpah nih orang dah garing… jijay… gila, lagi…

"Napa sih, Ichi-nii? Dah, garing, jijay, gila, LEBAY lagi." Wah, terima kasih Karin untuk membicarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku..

"Udah, apakek. Mending aku stress dulu mikirin nama bayi." Ichigo ngomong, dan langsung ngebanting badannya ke sofa kosong disebelah kasur Rukia.

"Belom ketemu juga???" Uryuu ngomong setengah ngatain, 'bujet, nih keluarga kagak kreatip banget, sih..' pikir Uryuu.

"Belom, cuy! Belom ketemu! Masih entah di mana tuh." Kata Rukia ngebales, "Kan Ichigo otaknya nga jelas (penuh hal-hal tidak berguna) jadi nga bakal ketemu." Kenapa dari awal fic ini Ichigo jadi sasaran terus??

"Tauk, tuh. Nurun ke salah satu adeknya tuh, yang sekarang lagi main bb." Karin ikutan ngomong,

"Ngapain dia? Chatting?" Grimmjow ikut ngomong aja, daripada bengong.

"Chatting??? Hah, boro-boro, lagi buka jaehoyunjae paradoxica, kan Yuzu?? Baca fic genre apaan kau?" Karin ngintip aja lewat belakang, ngeliat screen bb Yuzu. (sbenernya BB nga bisa di Jepun karena harus 3G, tapi buat kepentingan fic ini masukin ajalah~ ahaha~~~ ^o^)

"JAEHO YUNJAE!?!?" Okeh, Orihime error, "Kamu suka Yunjae juga ya, Yuzu-san???" Hiperaktif nih anak.

"Uwaaa! Inoue-san tauk YunJae???" Inilah terror ketika 2 fujoshi bertemu,

"Saya lebih suka YooSu entah kenapa." Tiba-tiba ULQUIORRA ngomong,

"… e?" Yang lain mah tinggal bengong…

"Sekalian aja Jaemin ato Yoosu/Jaejoong supaya pair selingkuhan." Rukia malah nambahin omongan…

"T-tapi…" Ulquiorra tidak setuju, tampaknya Yuzu ama Orihime juga tidak setuju.

"Ul-ulqui??" Grimmjow mah ikut bengong aja daripada mati gaya.

"Mn? A-aku… boleh baca juga, kan?" Ulquiorra langsung malu-malu (GIMANA CARANYA ULQUIORRA MALU!? AUTHOR BISA PINGSAN DENGAN MULUT BERBUSA BAYANGIN ULQUIORRA BLUSHING!)

Ruangan hanya dipenuhi dengan keheningan…. Tik tok tik tok tik tok… oke.. ada yang ngomong, dong.. nih fic jadi nga seru nanti…

_BAM! _Eh, makasih.. ada yang ngebuka pintu saking kerasnya pintunya ancur.

"EH SIAPA TUH!? BUKA-BUKA PINTU KERAS-KERAS!? INI RUMAH SAKIT TAUK! TAUK SOPAN SANTUN DIKIT NAPA!?" Grimmjow teriak, Grimm… kamu teriak-teriak juga nga sopan, kan?

"_Oi! Ruangan sana! Jangan teriak keras-keras!_" Makasih Bu Suster yang suaranya kedengeran entah dari mana.

"GA PEDULI!" Grimmjow bales, "Balik ke kau! Orang yang ngerusakin pin---" Grimmjow ternyata menyadari orang itu siapa (bujet telat banget nyadarnya).

"Yo! Arisawa Tatsuki melapor." Yap, Tatsuki-lah orangnya!

"K..kyaaa! Tatsu-chaannn!!!" Orihime (jadi error lagi) langsung lari ke Tatsuki dan meluk,

"Walah, setelah yaoi jadi yuri, deh." Author tidak perlu yuri, Uryuu… jadi jangan komen-komen sembarangan.

"He—llo, orang-orang sarap." Tatsuki langsung nge-greet dengan _sopan _-nya.

"Oi, halo juga!" Tebak siapa yang jawab… ya… siapa lagi kalo bukan bulan-bulanan fic ini… Ichigo.

"Eh, beneran jawab… nih, aku bawain makanan buat sembilan orang! Pas, kan?" Tatsuki ngitung lagi, "Tu-wa-ga… eh, tadi sampe mana, tu-wa-ga-empat… abis empat apa, ya??" ERROR!

"ABIS EMPAT itu 6 BEGO!" Nah, satu lagi orang bego (Ichigo) ngawur.

"Nah, itu kamu yang bego! Abis empat ya sepuluh!" Wow! Ternyata istrinya lebih bego!

"Abis empat itu… 5…" Uryuu stress sendiri… "Dan iya, jumlah makanannya pas."

"Okelah, apakek. Nih, semua orang aku bawain semur jengkol-pete satu." Tatsuki ngebuka bungkusan yang tadi dia pegang.

Dan semua orang pun makan semur jengkol-pete dengan tenang… THE END  
Tapi bo'ong…

Setelah makan semur jengkol-pete itu, tiba-tiba Rukia teriak, "AAUUU!! SAKIITTT ADUUHH!! MANTAP! GILA ENAK BANGET NIH SEMUR JENGKOL PETE!" Apasih? Tapi, Rukia terus teriak.. ada apa-apa, nih..

"Oi! Labor, labor! Rukia labor! Semua keluar! Panggilin suster! Bayinya mau lahir!" Grimmjow teriak,

"Apa!? Rukia labor karena semur jengkol pete!?"  
"Uwaaa! Ruki-nee teriak! Dunia mau berakhir!"  
"Gila! Waktu telah dipercepat ke tahun 2012!"  
"Huwaah! Loading YunJae paradoxica-nya lamaaa!!!"  
"Argh! Kacamata-ku pecah!"  
"Eh! Ada Yamada Ryoutarou sama Nakajima Yuuto ciuman di tengah jalan!"  
"_Oi! Ruangan sana! Udah dibilangin jangan teriak-teriak!"_

"Sumpah! Beneran tuh! Itu Yamada ama Nakajima beneran!"

-####-

Bersambung (padahal cerita nga nyambung)

-####-

**Minna-san tauk kenapa nih update lama? KARENA AUTHOR DIHUJANI PR selama ini… kenapa?! Karena besok… AUTHOR MAU PERGI KE JEPANG BARENG SKOLAH~~~! Cihuyy~! Jepang, cuy~ jepang~~ eheheehehehehe… (gilagilagila)**


	13. Kelahiran Jiwa Baru

**Minna-saaann~~ chappie terakhir fic (alay) ini, nih! Akhirnya berakhir juga lho! (Minna-san pasti seneng, karena akhirnya fic paling alay dari author paling lebay ini berakhir juga…) Sedikit info, di fic ini tanggalnya masih 4 Februari.**

-####-

Chapter 13:

Kelahiran Jiwa Baru

-####-

_Tiktiktiktiiktiktik totoktok _Suara apa itu? Bukan! Itu bukan suara mesin ketik ataupun suara ketukan! Benar! Itu adalah… dengdengdeng.. suara Ichigo nunggu didepan ruangan Rukia sambil gigitin kuku.

"Ichi… sabar dong, Ichi…" Tatsuki disebelahnya nenangin Ichigo,

"Hhh.. aku takut kenapa-napa, nih…"

"Kalo gitu kenapa kamu tadi nga masuk? Orihime, Karin, ama Yuzu aja masuk."

"GUE TAKUT, oke! Sumpah.. gila…"

"Hh…"

Hening hening hening, Uryuu… kamu ngomong, dong. Kamu kan nggak ikut masuk..

"Itu… Ichigo.." Eh, si Uryuu ngomong!

"Napa?"

"Kamu nyadar nggak, sih?"

"Nyadar apaan?"

"Disebelah kamu ada babon rambut merah diem-diem ngambil dompet dari kantong kamu…" EH, APA!?

"EEEHH!!? APAA!?!?"

_"Nga teriak-teriak, woy!"_ Suster, I lup yu pul.

"Ah, Uryuu ah! Padahal udah mau dapet, juga!" Renji (yang entah dari mana muncul) kesel.

"Nga berguna, Renji…" Tatsuki ngomong, "Dompet dia itu isinya cuma 500 perak!"

"Nga, siiih!" Ichigo marah, dan dia langsung ngecek dompet. "Nih 500 rebo!" Ichigo ngeluarin lembaran merah dari dompetnya, dan melambaikan lembaran itu di angkasa.

"Oh, thanks man." Renji dengan gampang ngambil tuh uang dan memasukan ke kantongnya yang busuk.

"Renji! Lo ngapain!?" Ichigo marah tapi terlambat… uang kesayangannya itu sudah masuk ke kantong belakang Renji yang tentunya tidak mau Ichigo sentuh… karena selain bau.. ya… HII! "Urgh.. hilanglah uangku…"

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok…_ hening.

"Oh ya, Ichigo." Renji ngomong, "nama bayinya udah ketemu belom?"

"Ehh.. ahh…"

"Belom, ya?" Renji dengan sinis ngomong,"Bego sih lo."

"Alah! Diem kau!"

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok_…. hening.

"Botak SMS, cuy! Si botak, pacarnya banci SMS cuy! Botak SMS, cuy!" Tiba-tiba hp-nya Ichigo bunyi,

_"Oi, Stroberi busuk. byakuya, gw ama yumichika bkl dtg dlm 5 dtk!_"

"Ha? Lima detik?" Kata Ichigo sambil baca tuh SMS.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5

"HuWAAA! BMW Flying Kick!" _Dok! _Kepala Ichigo ditendang.

"ARGHH!! Napa sih lo!? Ada masalah mental, ya!? Istri gue lagi didalem tauk! Ngelahirin bayi! Jadi bisa tolong jangan patahin leher gue! Karena gue yakin bayi gue mau bapak yang punya kepala!" Ichigo marah, "BMW apa lagi?"

"Botak Mengkilap Woy~!" Eh, nih orang Ikkaku malah jawab…

"Ha! Nga lucu! Hahah…ha…" Ichigo langsung down,

"Kenapa kau?"

"Ya aku khawatir tauk! Orang istriku didalem ngelahirin anakku! Gimana kalo dua-duanya kenapa-napa!?" Ichigo marah trus…

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," Byakuya bicara, "Aku yakin Rukia adalah wanita kuat yang dapat menahan apapun."

"Itu… benar juga…"

Minna-san… jangan suram, dong... genre fic ini kan Humor..

"Eh, baideweii~" Makasih banci taman lawang…

"Aku dapet nama bayi kalian." Yumichika bilang,

"BENER!? GILA! GUE JODOHIN DEH LO! ADUHH MAKASIH MAKASIH MAKASIH!!" Ichigo (nyaris) sujud di depan Yumichika,

"Ohohohohho! Gue geto loohh~!" Yumichika mah ketawa-ketawa aja..

"EH!" Tiba-tiba Renji teriak!

"Kenapa!?" Yang lain langsung bereaksi,

"Nga, aku cuma mau kentut aja, jadi kalo bau bilang." Dengan tenang dia bilang.

"BUJET BAUUU!!!" Yang lain pun langsung bereaksi.

"EH!" Napa lagi nih Renji? Babon lo.

"Napa? Sekarang apa?" Ichigo nyahut,

"Itu! Udah selesai! Bayinya udah keluar!!!!"

"APAAA!?!?! MANA-MANA!?"

Semua orang pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan,

-####-

"Oeeee! Oeeee!"

"Bayi-nya keluar! Bayinya keluar!" Grimmjow teriak kesenengan, 'yeey, dapet bayaran juga…'

"Mana!?" Ichigo ngeliat,

"Wah, cantik juga nih bayi…" Yumichika bilang.

"Iya ya!"  
"Waduh, semoga bayinya lahir normal!"  
"Jangan kayak ibu-bapaknya!"  
"ALHAMDULILLAH! ALLAH MAHA BESAR!"  
"Bunda Maria! Oh, Yesus Kristus! Terima kasih atas berkah anda!"  
"Eh, kok bayi ini botaknya nga BMW, sih??"  
"Semoga jadi fujoshi…"  
"Aduh, pake kacamata, dong."  
"Wah, bener kata Rangiku, rambutnya coklat!"  
"Serius… tadi aku ngeliat Yamada Ryoutarou dan Nakajima Yuuto ciuman di tengah jalan…"

-####-

"Bayinya manis, ya.." Yumichika bilang, membelai rambut bayi itu yang setengah botak setengah tidak botak,

"Namanya?" Rukia yang masih letih dan memegang bayi itu di tangannya bertanya,

"Semoga kamu jadi pinter dan cantik…" Yumichika nerusin, "Ne, Yukina-chan?"

4 Februari pun menjadi hari kelahiran Kurosaki Yukina…

-####-

"Sumpah, sumpah, demi Allah, deh. Sumpah, gue ngeliat Nakajima ama Yamada ciuman! Serius! Ga bo'ong! Percaya, deh!"

-####-

**Huwaaa!! Gomen, minna-san! Chappie ini JELEK, ya??? Tapi bayinya lahir aman yang penting… **

**ENNN! Doain Arisa supaya ke Jepang selamat! Jangan lupa REVIEW!!**


End file.
